Chibi City
by Mistress DragonFlame
Summary: A twist in events, and Xellos finds himself taking care of a young dragon! How will he handle it? [FX]
1. Chapter 1 : Ah, shit

I finally got tired of waiting, and trying to find, a beta, so I've decided to end up posting this story anyway. I made this over a course of almost two years, and you can tell it's not my best work. The only reason I'm even posting this is because I've invested too much bloody time and energy into for it to go to waste. Now, this story was originally only one chapter, but I've chopped it up into 16 chapters (some are very, very short). This has OOCness, poor attempts at humor and pointless plot. But, I'm very picky, so I think a few people will like it. If you find a () next to a word, or a phrase, it will be referred to at the end of each chapter.

This story will be posted in the original format in the 17th chapter. I will be up-dating this story once a week, on either the Friday, Saturday or Sunday. Reviews are loved and make me want to continue to write. Thank you.

Chapter One 

Filia was quietly sipping her tea on her small little table near the window. The day was peaceful; it was Soknday, the day of rest(). Where nearly every shop was closed. Her tea and mace's shop was closed both Soknday and Sederday, but she uses Sederday to take inventory and buy the necessary things and work on her pottery for the rest of the day. It was too early for breakfast, and her body's clock was set to before the sun rises so she couldn't get back to sleep even if she wanted to. So, she decided to sit her sipping tea.

Val, after 50 yr. incubation, hatched. Then by 4 yrs, he was the equivalent of a 20 yr old. He had moved out a year ago to live life on his own. He mailed regularly.

Jillas, along with Gravos, died natural deaths.

And her only company now was _him_.

He had kept coming around after the Dark Star incident, just to annoy her. She must be going insane, but she was starting to _enjoy_ his visits.

"FILIA-CHAN!" Speak of the devi-er mazoku. Xellos had popped up, unnoticed because she was deep in thought.

"AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIII!" Filia dropped her cup and it smashed to the floor, shattering. Her surprise very quickly turned into anger. "XELLOS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? LOOK AT WHAT YOU MADE ME DO! THAT WAS MY FAVORITE CUP!"

"Waiting for tea, of course! And you broke that cup on your own accord." Xellos seated himself at the other end of the table and pulled out his cup from an air rip in his pocket. He reached for the teakettle when it was snatched away from him. "Oh, well that's not very nice, Fi-chan!" He pouted.

"Well it wasn't very nice of you to yell in my ear making me half deaf and making me break my favorite cup, either!" (humph!)

"Well, here is your favorite cup, can I have the tea back now?" He used his powers to fix her cup and clean it, good as new. He handed it back to her.

"Fine." She grumbled poring both his and her cups full of her succulent home made tea.

They sat sipping tea for a while, and then got started on a stupid little thing. (Which flavor was better.)

"That is silly! We all know that honeyed jade is better!"

" 'We'? So there are MORE selfish dragons out there? I had no idea! Besides 'we' significantly superior mazoku's all know that strong green tea is by far the best!"

This whole time Filia's face had gotten redder, meaning she was getting angrier and he was getting nourished even better. But despite her vile tongue, on the inside she was thinking, 'Baka namagomi mazoku! Thinks he's better then me! I hate him, I hate him, and I hate him some more…. Oh, whom am I kidding? I love the little bastard….' As soon as she thought that, she activated the curse. As it flew from the ruins of the fire dragon temple, the argument grew more heated.

When the glowing blue orb reached Filia and Xellos, they were standing about five feet from each other. Filia had her mace in hand, readying to throw it. They had stopped talking for a while and were glairing at one another.

Once Filia saw it, her eyes went wide and her jaw clenched. And she started to back up, not making a sound. She dropped her mace and it clattered to the floor and rolling under the cabinet.

Xellos sensed her fear and thought, his face softening 'Why is she afraid?' He then saw where her eyes were looking at. She backed up and hit the counter. The blue orb pulsed once. ()'What in the world?'

Only one word escaped her. "Shit." And the orb, faster then the eye could see, struck her in the stomach. She screeched and a white smoke erupted from her form before Xellos had the time to react.

Xellos coughed from the smoke and it was several minuets before it all cleared up. He squinted at the dark form on the floor, expecting the worst. He teleported to kneel at the very small figure, wide eyed (and yes, they are open). It stirred, and relief flowed through him.

Chibi Filia, Chibi Xellos, and Chibi Mistress DragonFlame all come out holding little teacher sticks that they use to point to things. You, along with Chibi SesshoMaru, Chibi InuYasha, and Chibi Deep-Sea-Dolphin are all sitting in school desks and are wearing Random Japanese School's uniform. There is a white backdrop screen on the wall back of them. Chibi (wait, isn't he already a chibi?) Regular Haku is at the projector machine.

C. MDF: Ok, We are going to explain a few things that have happened in this fic. If it still confuses you after wards, then your screwed. Roll the tape, Haku!

Haku plays the projector. It plays the beginning of the fic.

C. Xellos: Freeze it!

The screen is frozen on the part where it's telling you the day's name.

C. MDF: Ok, since the world of the slayers is not my world (earth, sadly) I had to change the names of the weekends. Soknday is, obviously, Sunday. Since I do not believe in 'God' and 'Jesus' I do not believe it is the day of prayer. It is the day of sleep since no one could work 7/365/forever with out going insane.

C. Filia: Sederday is the other weekend day, Saturday. My shop in this fan fic., like many little privately owned businesses in MDF's hometown, is closed the entire weekend.

C. Xellos: Who's this 'God' and 'Jesus'? The only 'gods' I've heard about is the dragons.

C. MDF: That is for another time, now, fast forward Haku, would you? Stop at the GBBS.

Haku did as told and stopped the tape where Filia is staring at the glowing blue ball spell and it is next to Xellos.

C. Xellos: This spell is like a light bulb. (He pulls out a light bulb.) Now, I killed the people who made this thing about a year ago. (He screws it in to a light bulb fixture and turns it on, blinding everyone but himself since his eyes are closed.) See? Even though the creators are long dead, the light bulb still works. (Everyone in the background is still in agony from the sudden bright light.)

C. MDF: THE LIGHT, IT BURRRRNS! (She aimlessly swings her arms until she broke the light bulb.) There. That's better. Anyway, please read the next chapter to find out what will happen next!


	2. Chapter 2 : Pancakes and Blood

Due to a request, I have made the chapters longer and have taken out the A/Ns. Don't bother me if you don't get it; blame him. However, now there'll only be, like, 10 chapters or something. I still plan on putting the entire thing; in it's original formant (A/N's and all), at the last chapter. So, yeah. Remember; I've already written this in it's entirety. I will not, CAN not, edit any of it's writing, OOC or not.

Anyway, here you go.

**Chapter Two**

Filia opened her eyes. What a good dream that was, being free of all responsibilities! She was still a bit groggy, but she was supposed to go visit all the temples today. Filia blinked and scratched at her itching nose. Wait, this wasn't the hatchery. This wasn't her bed. It was a tiled floor! She sat up and rubbed her eyes. There was a strange man kneeling next to her. She yawned and, being the trusting dragon that she was, decided to ignore the strand eerie feeling he gave off. Not to mention that his eyes were a diamond shape and they were purple, a far cry from that of a normal golden dragons.

"Good morning." She said sleepily, yawning. "Is this your house? What is for breakfast and when am I going to the temples?" She sat Indian stile because sitting on her knees like that hurt after a while. She was wearing way too big cloths for her. It was a pink frilly dress and a white cloak of a priestess though the priestess's amulet wasn't there. She shook off the white cloak, took off the very loose gloves and tied off the pink dress so it would stay on… sort of. "Why am I wearing this? Can't I have my normal cloths?" She said, looking back at the mazoku. Her tail swished behind her. Blood red bow still on. Xellos took no notice of it. Her feet were swamped in the boots, but she liked them anyway.

He just stared in shock at the 7-year-old dragon (golden dragons age the same as humans, but around Filia's age in Try they slow down so that 1000 years is like 1 year to a human). "F-Filia? Is that you?"

"Yep! Filia Ul Copt is my name so don't forget it, mm-Kay? Your funny, Mr. Purple-head!" She giggled with child's delight, still ignoring the little instinct voice in her head screaming 'RUN!'

His eyes remained open and a chill went through her spine. "This is interesting." He sat cross-legged and thought. Filia just wished he would close his eyes.

"Ano… Mr. Purple-head?" A minute had passed with out his moving.

"What? Oh, yes of course. No, this isn't my house, but yo-ah… a friend of mine's. You're wearing those because some ink stained your old clothes and they had to be thrown away. There are no other garments here. And I don't think you'll be going to any temples today, but instead what do you want for breakfast?" He put on his trademark trickster grin and finally closed his eyes. 'This will prove to be a very hectic day.'

"Um… PANCAKES! YAY!" Filia never got to choose what she wanted for breakfast before, and this 'Mr. Purple head' seemed nice enough, if he kept his eyes closed that is.

* * *

"Come on, Filia! The breakfast place is down here. We don't have time to shop!" Xellos was starting to get annoyed at her antics. Every place that had pottery she sprinted to. 'Guess she has always loved pottery…'

"Oh... but-"

"No. Lets go. Now." He held out his hand for her to take.

"Ok." She bowed her head and obediently followed after him. She took his offered hand and didn't run off after that. He expected more of a fight, but was pleased that she wasn't like the human children of the time; they never respected their elders anymore. Little brats, he thought as an 8 year old in front of them threw a temper tantrum because his parents wouldn't buy him an ice cream cone with three scoops.

They came to the breakfast place a little bit after that. She ordered pancakes and orange juice while he just ordered some tea.

"Aren't you going to eat Mr. Purple-head?" She said, stuffing her face with a pancake piece. It was rather humorous to see the elegant, well-mannered, golden dragon, Filia Ul Copt having syrup dripping from her chin and half-chewed chunks of pancake forcing their ways out of her overflowing mouth. Her tail was through the back of the chair swishing, and attracting odd stars at first, but then people just assumed that the mother was a lizard beast and he was the father. After all, half-beast people were common in these parts. In fact, there was a fox family two tables over. The mother was a red fox and the father a human. Their sun was three and had a red furry tail, fox ears and fox eyes but everything else was human.

"Humm? Oh, Filia, don't talk with your mouth so full. Here." He used a napkin to clean her face with her muffled protests. "And no, I do not need to eat. I just rather enjoy tea." He took a sip to demonstrate.

Chibi Filia swallowed what she had with difficulty. "You _like_ tea?" Her face was utterly appalled. "That stuff is gross! I can't BELIEVE you like it. I hate it! So… so… what is the word? Bredder?"

"Bitter?" He sipped his tea again.

"Yeah, that's it! Bitter! Its not sweet at all, I don't like it." She put another too large chunk in her moth with apparent relish.

'Well, it seems her tastes must change eventually.' "I have to take you to my house after this, dear, so hurry up."

"But Mr. Purple-he-"

"Xellos. Lesser Beast Xellos is my name. But you can call me just Xellos."

"Ok, Xellos-san, I need some new cloths first. These ones are too big for me." 'Lesser Beast Xellos… It sounds so familiar… what was it that the Elders always said about him? That he was bad? Well he seems nice enough.' She quickly decided to forget about it for the Elders were always so cranky and strict and mean. She rarely paid attention to them anyway.

Xellos took a good look at her, keeping his eyes closes, much to her relief. "Yes, those do seem to be rather big on you." Was the understatement of the century. They were practically falling of her rather small form. And her tail could barely be seen under the dress. 'Seems like she has absolutely no power at all to hid her tail at this age.' Shaking his head for what he knew was going to be a very long day, he left the bag of money –it would disappear in about an hour– for the bill and grabbed her rather sticky hand with a grimaced (he used his powers to clean both his and hers) and was almost immediately pulled by an anxious little golden dragon towards the shop across the street. It was pink inside. Ew.

Filia was thinking along the same lines of him though. "Ewww! Ugly, ugly, hidress- what was the words again?"

"Hideous." He said and obviously meant it.

"Yeah, Hideous! Ugly, ugly, hideous pink! Lets go to another store. Please?"

"With pleasure, sweetie." He led her out with a last glare at the retched color, the confused shop owner looking at them. Didn't _all_ little girls like pink?

"So, Fi-chan, what colors _do_ you like? If not pink?" he was finding out more then he thought he ever word.

"Blood." She grinned at the thought. Several bystanders looked sharply at her, what was that man teaching that poor child? "Oh, and dark colors!"

"I-I-I beg your pardon? Blood? And how did you come to this?"

"Well once, when I was little, I found a really pretty pointy thing. It was shiny and it had a roundish blade, it was very pretty, so I kept it, but it had a crack running through it. Anyway, while playing with it, it slipped and cut open my hand." She held up her hand, he could see a scar running across it. No wonder she used to always wear gloves. "The other kids were really freaked out and called the thing evil. The mean old Elders took it away and scolded me. But before they came I just stared at my hand, the color was sooo pretty (though it did stink a lot), I asked the Elders what it was called and they said it was called Blood."

"That was very interesting, Filia. But the color isn't called blood. The stuff that came out was blood. The color is Crimson, or red. But red can be all different shads, so the more suitable term would be crimson. How about this store?" He pointed to dark little shop, way back in an alleyway. There was a dead/sleeping hobo in the corner. "Or is it to scary?" He could sense a little fear coming off of her.

"I'm not scared of nothing!" She stated bravely, fear dissipating.

"Anything, you're not scared of anything." He hated to admit it, but she was so adorable!

"Right, I'm not scared of anything! Your smart, Xellos-san!" And she ran ahead of him and stood at the door, waiting.

* * *

A half of an hour later Filia had discarded the old pink dress for a crimson frilly dress that showed off her shoulders but was long sleeved. The bottom of the dress went to about her ankles. She had new shoes on. They were black gypsy stile shoes, flexible easy to slip on and off and went to the tops of her feet. Her tail still had the bow on it. (He just now noticed it.) But it was exactly the same color of blood. Xellos _knew_ it to be the same bow she would have as an adult, but assumed it must of faded. She had a dark purple collar on (it is the same color of Xellos's hair) with a ring at the front. Her hair flowed freely and the tips of her pointed ears made their way through her golden tresses. The only thing on her person that was not dark. Xellos found himself whishing she would dress like that at lest once when she is back to her original state. She would be so beautiful. "Come on, Filia-chan, we must go to Wolf Pack Island to… to… Get something for you."

"Really? What is it, what is it? A present? Cake? A puppy?" She hopped up and down.

"Sore wa himitsu desu!" He gave his trademark grin and finger.

"Oh, your so mean!" She pouted and grabbed his out stretched hand and they began walking towards the spot on the human realm that looked exactly like the boundary to on Wolf Pack Island. He wasn't teleporting her then and there because he didn't want to startle her. He'd heard that young dragons weren't told (or shown) that they could teleport because then they would try and end up hurting them selves and he didn't what for her to hurt herself. No, not at all.

"Wolf Pack Island... Wolf Pack Island… why does that seem so familiar, Xellos-san? Is it famous?"

"It is famous… in a way…." They were almost there.

"Do you live there?"

"Why, yes I do, precious." He smiled down at her, she dropped her hand, and he brought his back to his side.

"Then… that must mean you're famous too! So that is why I remember you sort of!"

His heart (or something to that nature) stopped at her words. Did she know? "What have you heard of me?" He was afraid to ask, almost.

"Um… that you did… something. I can't remember what. All I heard is that you're very very very bad. But from what I've seen, you're the opposite! You're very very very good!" She stopped and smiled up at him, eyes closed.

There. They were here. He grabbed her hand and then they were on Wolf Pack Island. She didn't know they even moved. "Come on, Filia-chan, the castle is over there." They had passed through a clump of woods, and could see the castle now. It sat upon a hill and went through the clouds. A mote surrounded it. There were scattered forests all on the island, but the island was quite small, so they didn't have to walk far.


	3. Chapter 3 : Fish on Ice

Well, I didn't up-date this because I had to go to Texas. The only reason I can up-date now, is because the place we're staying at has wireless internet, and I've high-jacked into it. I hate Texas.

**Chapter Three**

About five minutes later, Filia was running up ahead of him (though not too far) and stopping at every flower or weed or bug or small animal she came across, she would look at it till he past her then she would run up ahead of him again.

Xellos had the impression that they were being followed and began to worry about Filia. "Filia." His eyes were open and looking at her, though this time, she wasn't scared of them anymore. She ran back to him not a moment too soon, for a giant wolf leapt right where she used to be. Xellos clutched Filia to his knees (where she had clung onto) and looked at the thing, but then relaxed. "Oh, its just you Cozen. Good to see you. Come to escort us to the castle?" He closed his eyes and Filia relaxed. She no longer thought his eyes were scary, but if they were open, it was a good time to hide behind him.

The wolf, realizing it was Xellos, its Mistress's right hand Mazoku, bowed, barked to let the others know, and bounded to his side, yipping. He sniffed Filia then licked her face. She played with him all the way to the castle, even though it was twice her height.

Once they reached the castle, Cozen licked Filia again, bowed to Xellos (got a scratch behind the ears for it) and left to patrol the island again.

"BYE BYE, PUPPY!" Filia waved to the disappearing wolf. Slightly disappointed when she couldn't see him anymore.

"Come on, Filia, we must go see to my mistress." He led her up the stairs of the castle, to the entrance.

"Xellos-san?"

"Yes?"

"What's a 'mistress'? Is it like an Elder?" She looked up at him, stopping.

"Yes, its sort of like an Elder, but not. Mistress', like Juu-ou-sama, have servants. I am Mistress Zelas's most powerful and faithful servant. I was created to serve her and I always will." He replied, stopping as well.

"Then… you don't have a mother? Or a father?"

"Well, Mistress Zelas is both my mother and father. I was created from her being. So if she dies, I die."

"Well, I'll just make sure she doesn't die!" Filia declared boldly, walking up the steps again.

"Oh really? And how, are you planning to do that?"

She turned around, in front of him so she was only a few inches shorter then he rather then 3 ft. shorter, and said… "Sore wa himitsu desu!" She even did the finger wiggle and trickster grin. She then giggled at his shocked expression and ran off up the stairs after a hopper insect (Zelas let them run wild everywhere because they eat dust.).

'Sweet destructive L-sama, is that a bad sign?' he never thought he would rub off on her because the adult Filia would never act like that. "Filia! Don't go and get yourself lost!" 'Because if you do, even I wouldn't be able to find you.' The castle knew who was lost and it tended to eat those who were. Then again, it could just be the lower mazoku's that did the actual eating of the lost people.

Filia continued to try and catch the hopper, but it seemed to want to keep its freedom for some reason. Xellos continued to bring up the rear watching out for lesser mazokus. She never went out of sight, always stopping and waiting for him at forks or new passageways. It bothered him that he didn't see any other mazoku; there was always mazoku's running to and fro in the castle, cleaning, sweeping, getting more wine, running from the wolves and so forth. "Filia, don't go too far." They had made it to the long corridor that separated Zelas's room from the committee room from the war room. It was just one long shoot with Zelas's room in the back, the Committee room where she told her general and priest (him) what she wanted to happen (also known as her sitting room) and were she met the other dark lords in the middle, and the large war room (that can be enlarged to fit any number of mazokus') where Xellos commanded Zelas's armies. It hadn't been used since the war of the monsters fall. 'If something were about to happen, Mistress would of sent for me.' Filia had cased the hopper all the way to the slightly open door. She pounced and missed, but the hopper flew through the door. Filia, giggling a new, got up and chased after it. 'No one should be in there anyway.' And he continued walking to the door. The door to the sitting room was always locked; she had nowhere else to go in there, so she couldn't get lost. He was unworried about her in till he heard her scream.

* * *

Filia chuckled with child's delight, as the hopper was resting she pounced again, clapping her hands together, her tail swinging like a cats up behind her. She slowly opened them to find the hopper missing again. She saw it hop ahead of her, but it was suddenly squished by a huge mazoku. "Oh, you squished Bug-san. That wasn't very nice." She pouted looking at him.

Filia had walked into a mazoku convention. Not only were every mazoku that Zelas had made were there, but every mazoku under the rank of general or priest of every living dark lord there as well.

She being 1) a golden dragon, 2) being the LAST golden dragon left and 3) wearing those cloths had attracted the attention of every mazoku in the room. The castle was made so that the astral signal of every being was hidden from everyone else but Zelas herself, so any invaders could not detect Xellos as he tracked them.

"Well, what do we have here? A meal to-go?" Its hideous head was pointed at her and its forked tongue kept darting in and out. Once or twice it would lick the side of her face.

A frog one had came up as well, keeping her from backing away. She was in the middle of the extremely large room with no place to run or hide. There were no pieces of furniture in the room, and the mazokus were just lounging about, but now most of them were watching what would prove to be a good show. "Nah, it's a meal alright, but it wont go if I can help it." It grabbed her by the hair and lifted her off the ground. She clutched at its arm, trying to take some weight off of her poor hair. She was squeaking with pain. But it seems like the other mazokus wanted a part of her as well. The first lizard like one grabbed her arm and pulled lightly.

"Hey, I got it first! Find your own! Let go!"

"No, you let go! Finders keepers!" He pulled her back to him.

"Hey, let me have some!" A third cat mazoku came from below and grabbed her dangling left ankle, the tips of its claws sinking in. He pulled and her blood dripped down its hand. She screamed from the pain and terror.

"That's right, scream, no one here cares." The lizard mazoku smiled its delight at her fear and pain.

"Oh, I beg to differ." Came an icy voice. Xellos was standing about 20 ft. from them, his eyes were open and he was pissed.

Every mazoku that was in his way moved to form a path. He began to walk towards Filia. But, when he was 10 ft. away Filia managed to struggle free and limp over to him, causing him to stop and wait for her to reach him. Blood marked her passage way. She was favoring her left ankle way too much. When she reached him, she latched onto his leg, trembling and whimpering. He looked at her and kneeled down, whispering comforting words in her ear. His eyes were soft when they fell on her. He kissed the side of her head, before standing up and glaring at the soon to be dead mazoku.

"Oi, who er you?" The frog mazoku was one of Deep-Sea-Dolphins newest creations and had never seen him before.

"Oh, I believe that Deep-Sea-Dolphin-sama has told you who I am. My name is Lesser Beast Xellos and you have terrified, and injured, my pet. I don't like it when things mess with my property. Say hello to Gaav and the Phizzbrizo for me, will you?" He snapped his fingers and the frog mazoku dropped to the ground, screaming in agony as deep purple flames licked and consumed his body. The Lizard and Cat mazoku both started to run, screaming, from Xellos, but they didn't get to far before the same dark purple flames engulfed their bodies. Xellos looked around at the other lesser mazokus, none of whom could stand a chance against him. "Anyone else want to join them?" The rest of them knew his reputation of keeping his eyes close, and knew that if they were open, they were in serious danger.

When no one spoke up, he gave one last glare and said, "Such is the fate of any one of you who comes near her again. If she comes to you, then you act like she is either I, or your master. Is that understood?" Every mazoku vigorously nodded its head(s). "Good." He looked at her again, eyes softening, "Come on Filia, we need to see Juu-ou-sama." He began walking towards the door. Filia moved from his leg, to his cloak. She didn't let go of it and kept on glancing at the staring mazokus. She kept pace with Xellos, leaving a bloody pathway from the four gashed on her left ankle.

The door opened on its own once Xellos was just a couple of feet in front of it. He kept on walking a bit after it closed too. Filia didn't complain at all, she just kept on limping loyally behind him, blood still freely falling from the four slashes on her ankle.

After a little bit, Xellos stopped. Filia, who had been staring at the ground, walked into him and fell to the ground. Her ankle, not liking the sudden movement, sent jolts of pain up her leg. She gasped because of it. Eyes, though squeezed shut, had tears leaking out of them. She clutched at her shin, not on the wound, but near it, as if trying to block the pain from flooding her system.

She did not expect to be picked up and set, sitting on the edge, on the table. Through teary eyes, she looked at Xellos. "Xellos-san…"

"Your hurt. Here." First, he carefully took off her shoe, and then he ripped off some of his cape and then split that into one long strip. He then used his powers to nullify the poison that was eating away at her flesh. She was lucky, that's for certain. The wound was clear now, revealing her tendons in her heel. If the cat mazoku's claws had cut any deeper, she would have been crippled for the rest of her long life.

As he began to rap the wound, Filia was thinking. "Hey Xellos?" She said, finally breaking the silence.

"Yes?" but he didn't look up.

"What do you want for L-mass? It's coming up!" She wanted a way to repay him for his kindness.

"You know what I really want?" He said, tying off the bandage. "Its for you to be happy. That is all I want for L-mass." He looked at her face and smiled a genuine smile.

"Really? Why?"

"I wish I knew." He muttered, putting on her shoe again.

He took her off of the table and set her down. He noticed that she still favored her left leg, but it was less obvious then before and blood no longer marked her track.

She didn't run up ahead like she did before, but clutched at his cloak like her life depended on it. She was clinging so close to Xellos that she was going to make him trip.

When they went through the big oaken doors, she hid behind him, so no one could see. Xellos sweat dropped at the scene before him, but kneeled for Juu-ou-sama anyway. "Mistress Zelas, I had no idea we were expecting company, other wise I would have been here sooner." Filia has hidden underneath his cloak, so now it looked as if he had a grotesquely deformed back.

Zelas was currently whacking Deep-Sea-Dolphin up side the head with dead fish. "Huh? Oh, Xellos! There you are!" She dropped the fish and DSD hid behind a mildly amused Dynast. "Well, you're excused." She sat back down on her thrown.

Filia peaked from under Xellos's cape as he stood up again. But she wasn't devious enough to escape the eyes of the Beast Master. "Oh, and who is that behind you Xellos? I knew I felt something different when you came to the island!"

"Oh, yes, Mistress, this is Filia Ul Copt. You know, that one…" He changed languages so she couldn't understand it. "…Whom I get my meals from? Some weird spell hit her and now she's, well, a child." He switched languages again. "Come on, Filia, this nice lady is my Mistress. Her name is Zelas-sama."

Filia crept out just enough to be visible, bowed and murmured. "Hello…" She then hid behind him again, still watching them with inquisitive eyes.

"She had a little run in with a lesser," He sweat dropped at her now very shy behavior. "And got hurt, but I took care of it."

"What a cute outfit! Did she pick it out, herself?" She seemed like she was in her perky mood, a good thing for Filia, even though it did cause her to switch from topic to topic.

"Actually, Zelas-sama, Xellos-san helped me. But, he bought it." She peaked her head out again.

"And so polite too, I could just eat her up!" Xellos's face paled a little at those words.

"Oh, what a cute little, fishy, tail! Can I have it, fishy, please?" DSD had come up behind Filia and now was petting her tail with the blood red bow bringing every ones attention to it.

"L-sama! She's a golden dragon! I thought they were all dead. Where did you get it, Xellos?" Dynast **loved** the taste of Golds. Especially the young. His general and priest were in the background, looking at Filia with hungry eyes.

Zelas, noticing that 1) DSD was scaring Filia and 2) Dynast was WAY too interested in her and 3) Xellos was protective of things he considered his. "Xellos, take Filia-chan to my quarters, I wish to speak with her alone. Tell one of the lesser mazoku's to put a spare bed in your room for her."

"Hai, Juu-ou-sama. Come along, Filia." Xellos led an all too willing Filia though the big, solid black stone doors at the end of the hall.

When they got through, the doors closed on them, shutting out every other sound besides what was in the isle itself. They walked only a little more till the even bigger, heavier, ruby studded doors that was intimately carved on opened for them, and shut behind them.

Filia let her self look around. This room was completely different from a Supreme Elders'! It was skillfully furnished and it didn't have one book in it! The four-poster bed was such a deep blood red; it put her dress to shame. The tapestries that hung from the poles that connected the four posts were such a dead white that it would have made snow look gray. Not to mention it was big enough to fit her length in her dragon form.

There were more wolves here, though not as big as Cozen. Only a few lifted their heads towards the intruders, but they quickly went back to sleep, knowing no one unwelcome could enter here.

The huge lush mahogany wood chest at the foot of the bed stretched to each corner of the bed, quite a fete. It made her hair stand on end when she neared it, so she decided to stay away from it. There were little tables here and there, none as well decorated as the bed or trunk. But then something caught her eye.

It was she! She walked to her self, turning this way and that. Her shadow self move just as she did. Finally she stood before her figure and waved her arms over suddenly. She did it just as Filia did. Filia retched out and touched it; the one on the other did the same thing and their fingers touched. So this is what a 'mirror' is! She had heard of these, but they were very hard to make and were very expensive and rare. This one was almost the size of the bed! Zelas-sama must be very important.

'This must be the first mirror she's seen. She is so easy to read.' "Filia dear."

"Huh?" She tore her eyes from her image to look at him. "Oh, yes Xellos-san?"

"Listen, Filia-chan, I must go and set up a room for you. Mistress Zelas wants to talk to you."

"You mean that nice lady that said my out fit was cute? She wants to talk to 'me'?" She looked around, as if checking for other people, not that it would matter. This, besides his room, was the only room in the castle that was sound proof and could not have a magic sound carrier out on it. "Will that scary man and creepy lady come too?" She whispered, not sure anyone else would hear or not.

He knew she was referring to Deep-Sea-Dolphin and Dynast. "Um, no. I don't think Deep-Sea-Dolphin-sama and Dynast-sama will bother you any more."

"Thank L-sama. They gave me the creeps." She shuttered and grabbed her arms, as if cold, even though the room was quite worm.

"Xellos, you can leave now." Zelas came in, her hair ruffled slightly. She looked almost irritated, so he patted Filia's head almost parentally before bowing to Zelas and leaving.

Filia watched him go. He was quite nice and she hoped that he would be back soon.

Zelas could sense her sadness at his leaving. 'How odd. A Golden Dragon _sad_ at his departure. She must of not herd of his deeds yet. If, and it is a big if, she was this age after the War of the Monsters Fall.' "Why don't we sit down, sweetie." She tried to say this in a maternal way, but still, it sounded like a command.

Filia jumped at being addressed by this drop dead gorgeous woman. Almost instantly Zelas could taste some fear and some uneasiness wafting off of the small dragon. She grinned a wild grin at it. 'This dragon has such a lovely flavor, no wonder Xellos kept her around. I wonder what her anger is like…' Zelas was almost thinking of ways to get Filia angry, each less realistic then the last. It took a while for her to realize that Filia was sitting, cross-legged, staring at her. "I'm sorry, I was staring. You said your name was?"

"Filia, ma'am. Xellos-san said your name is Zelas-sama. He speaks very… very… what's the word? Foundry?"

"Fondly?"

"Yeah, that's it! Anyway, he likes you a lot, so you must be a very good person." Inside, Zelas face-faulted and then started howling with laughter. On the outside, she sweatdropped. She never thought a dragon would ever think of her as a nice person.

"What some thing to drink." She broke the silence that had appeared between them. "I have tea, lemonade, and chocolate milk." 'I don't think you like wine.'

"Um, what is chocolate milk? What does it taste like?" She still was a bit edgy around this platinum blond with golden eyes, but she seemed nice enough and she didn't have claws. Filia grabbed her ankle lightly, still nervous that Zelas would lunge and gnaw on it or something.

This movement did not avoid Beast Master Zelas's eye. 'So that must be the wound Xellos told me about. I wonder how he killed the one who did it.' "Dear, if any other servant bothers you, you can come and tell me or Xellos and we'll fix it. How dose that sound?" She gave a tilted tricksters grin. Hey, Xellos had to get it _somewhere._ She mentally called for a servant to bring some wine and chocolate milk.

"Ok, Zelas-sama." She grinned back at her.

"So tell me, what did Xellos tell you about me?" They had received the ordered drinks (Filia backed away from the mazoku even though it was just a puff of smoke) and now were drinking them. Filia, it seemed, **loved** chocolate milk. Zelas wanted to know what Xellos told others of her.

"Well, ma'am, he said that you were very nice and beautiful and that if you die, he dies. That is why I won't let you die! I will protect you!" She happily vowed, milk mustache just adding to the comity of it all.

"Such big words from one so young! But tell me, how will you do that?" Zelas leaned forward and put her hand to her chin. This would prove to be interesting.

"Well… I would tell people off if they made you sad!"

"Well I am glade to know a dragon would do such a thing for me." 'Usually, they would try to kill me. Try being the key word.' "Come on, Xellos and I will give you a tour of the castle. But first, why don't you occupy yourself with this." She conjured a wolf plushy. "Don't worry about braking it, I will just make another one if that happens." She ruffled up Filia's hair before leaving. Filia contently entertained herself with the toy.


	4. Chapter 4 : Spells and Weapons

Sorry for the delay, was pissy and wouldn't allow me to up-load.

**Chapter Four**

Zelas walked out into the room just in time to see Xellos fire up a spell aimed at Dynast's priest. (OK, I don't know his name. His new mane is John.) "XELLOS! What are you DOING? Sit, boy, SIT!" Xellos gave a last glare at John before sitting down exactly where he was, the spell dissipating. "Now what the hell was going on? Dynast, tell me his side of the story." She hated being a mediator, but she was forced into it this time. She knew that Dynast would answer for his priest.

"Well, John was minding his own business when Xellos came back from where ever you sent him. Then, all of a sudden, Xellos insulted John and then he fired up a spell when John tried to defend himself!"

"Ok, now Xellos, tell me your side of the story."

"I sent a lesser for a bed to be placed in my den for the dragon," She knew he was avoiding calling Filia her name because it would seem like he had a soft spot for her. "And came back here. I was waiting for you and over heard John and Sherra talking about her. I ignored it, even though I didn't like what they were saying. Then John came over and proceeded to tell me that the dragon would make a very good roast. We exchanged a few insults then he sent a small spell at me, which I blocked. He then said, and I quote, 'That dragon won't even be able to scream when I get to her.' Then you came in, mistress."

"Oh, that's a lie! I did no such thing!"

"Really? Then you must have a very severe short-term memory loss case, you should have it checked."

"Why I outa-!"

"SILENCE!" Lightning and thunder raged outside, the storm growing with its mistress's temper. The walls were pulsing with energy aching to be released. "You forget, this is my island and no one stands a chance against me here. Now Joe, Jonnie, Jimmy, whatever, you go to that corner, and Xellos, you go and get the Gold and take her to your room. Give her something to do or put her to bed because we need to discuss things in my chambers afterwards. Don't delay in doing so." But she really meant for him to take awhile for she needed to yell at them for a while.

"Hai, Juu-ou-sama." Xellos then went to her bedroom. Filia had fallen asleep on Zelas's bed (it was a tiring day for her), so he carefully scooped her up and teleported her to his room where he instructed the lesser to put the bed and put her in it, which was located near his. He tried to take the wolf plushy from her sleeping hands, but she only clutched it tighter. Giving up, he tucked her in and kissed her forehead. He looked at her, an odd feeling welling up inside, but he dismissed it and went to return.

During the time he was gone, Zelas asked Deep-Sea-Dolphin what had happened.

"Well, Dynast and them were talking about the cute, fishy, little dragon with the kawaii tail like they were going to, fishy, eat her, but I don't, fishy, know why they would eat someone, fishy, with such a cute widdle tail but they were, fishy, and then Xellos came back and he didn't like them talking about his pet like that so, fishy, he yelled at them and they, fishy, got into an argument and then they threw pretty glowing, fishy, things at each other that exploded. Can I have the cookie now?"

"Thank you, Deep-Sea. Here's your fishy- I mean fish-fry." She handed a cookie with a fish on it to DSD whom promptly eat it. "Ok, since it was a defensive attack, Xellos shall not be punished. But since John was only acting accordingly to his nature, he will not get punished either. Any objections." Her tone of voice stated that if anyone was, they forfeited their heads. "No? Good. Now, will you people please leave, I have a much to do and I have a headache. We can discus what to do with the reneged mazoku later." Her eyes were ice and the other Dark lord scattered to their proper resting place.

Making sure they were gone, she went to her secret stash. She made herself a whiskey on the rocks. Draining it, she refilled it, got up and headed for her chambers where she found Xellos sitting on the ground next to her trunk. "Now what have I said about hanging over mummies books?"

"And what has mummy said about drinking whiskey?" He retaliated. He would have had his head lobed off if he said this with anyone else present, only in privet could they act like this. Zelas got in her bed and leaned against the headboard. She willed the white see-through curtains fall around her bed. It gave her one of those not-to-touch-but-oo-you-wanna looks. She sipped at the hard alcohol, trying to deaden the upcoming migraine. The cup was smaller then it looked, it seemed and she pressed the glass with ice-cubes against her forehead. This gave an I'm-drunk-but-still-beautiful-and-you-still-cant-touch looks.

"Touché. Well, if you don't tell, I wont." She set the cup down on the nightstand and leaned on her elbow towards Xellos who had moved to the right side of the bed, he was fondling the keys to the trunk.

"That would be hard to keep from the beautiful, all-knowing, Lord of Nightmares, wont it?"

"True, but let's hope she'll forget before she wants to see us again…. Anyhow, what are we going to do about that Gold? You can't keep her forever. Well, technically you _can_, but I don't know how that would reflect on our reputations…"

"What, mother-dearest? You who can seduce any male, the only one in any world that can rival that of even L-sama's beauty, worried about that little thing?"

"Yes, I may be a beauty, but I do have pride. Back to the topic at hand, what _are_ we going to do?"

"Well, I was thinking, mother, that we could reverse the curse and then we'll get back to our lives as odd as they are."

"Do you even know what kind of spell it was?"

"That is why I was drooling over these powerfully dark books here that LoN lent us. They would contain the information we needed. If not, then at least I could figure out some new spell to shove down Johns throat. A win-win situation either way." He grinned jokingly towards his mistress.

"That is tempting, I'd rather not use those books. They contain the most powerful dark magic spells ever created, their covers have been dipped in the blood which they caused to fall in the first world of four L-sama created. Even I am nervous of their sinister aura. Why don't we just ask Luna? She is the Knight of Cepheid. And dragons are under her rule."

"But…"

"Do you want her to change back or not?"

"Hai." He knew he was defeated in this conversation, but he just didn't want to lose Filia. If Luna even suggested leaving Filia with her then-! Well, he probably wouldn't be around after that, she was the Knight of Cepheid, just as strong, if not more then Zelas; her best friend.

"Excellent. In the morning we will take Filia to Luna. Maybe she'll have new wine in…" Zelas thoughts drifted off to the delectable Zephilyan wine she was so found of.

Xellos knew he had been dismissed, so he bowed and teleported to his den. Filia was still curled up in her temporary bed, so he decided to watch her. It calmed him to watch her steady breathing. Sure it was creepy, disturbing, and, oddly satisfying, but it helped him think.

He thought about the weird feeling he felt earlier. For one thing, it felt, for another, he didn't know what it was called. It wasn't a negative emotion, that was for certain, but it didn't hurt him , so it couldn't of been a positive emotion, could it? But if it wasn't, then what was it? The only thing in it he could recognize was possessiveness, but it was in more then one way.

Yes, as odd as it may seem, he was possessive of her in more then one way. The first was something to akin of ownership. She was his, he knew that, but (not) in the way of something like an item. He just knew that anyone trying to take her away from him would be in need of a new body. The other way was like one was possessive of a family member. You could be possessive over a sibling, he knew, but you would only want what is best for them. She was a mix of both. In her current state she was more towards the family possessive, but the idea of her being **Filia**, that leaned more towards the ownership possessiveness. He just couldn't figure it out. He SHOULDN'T be possessive, in ANY form to a dragon. And a gold at that!

Deciding to figure it out in the morning, he striped himself of his clothing—the lesser would clean them and return them before he left—and got into his sleeping pants. He then got into his bed, and actually fell asleep rather then go into meditation like he usually did. It was the first time he slept since before Dark Star.

* * *

"XELLOS-SAN! WAKE UP! TIME FOR BREAKFAST! WAKY-WAKY!" Was the abrupt awakening call for one of the most powerful mazoku's ever created. Filia then jumped on his bed, sending the already shocked demon flying.

"Huh? Wha?" Xellos intelligently replied, as he lay dumbly on the cold marble floor, his legs tangled in the sheets. Blinking, he stood up, just in time to catch Filia whom had flung herself at him. He held her bridal stile and she rapped her arms around his neck. 'Oh, yeah, I almost forgot about the little incident…' "Oh, right. Lets get you washed up before we eat. Hmm, we'll get you new clothes as well."

"Aww, do I have to? I don wanna take a bath!"

"Yes, you have to. Can you take it yourself, or do I have to help?"

"Well at the hatchery, the Elders always helped us. They said we would make a mess if they didn't."

'Why is L-sama so cruel? Is it because I aggravated her in some way? If so, I'M SORRY!' "Well, let me get ready and then we'll go." He sighed and got his spare set of clothes and went to his personal bathroom. When he came back Filia was just about to touch his trunk at the end of his Californian King size bed. "I wouldn't touch that if I were you." He had teleported behind her and whispered that in her ear.

She jumped and twirled around at his sudden appearance behind her, but then calmed down. "Why? It feels funny…" She looked back at the trunk.

He was surprised that she could detect its evil aura. "Well, let me show you." He pulled out the keys from the astral plain and opened the box, Filia hid behind him for an eerie black fog gently rolled out of it. "Don't be afraid now, you wanted to see." His mischievous nature came out, which was not a good thing. "It won't bite." 'Hard.'

"Well o-ok." She crept to the trunk, a chill running up and down her spine. The fog that was crawling on the ground grabbed at her feet as she walked, but it couldn't do anything but drift over her feet. After all, it was only the essence of the evilness in the trunk; it had practically no mass to it. She peaked inside, surprised that the fog was coming out of the chest, but it was perfectly clear inside. There were weapons, books, and scrolls. The books were located on the left side, and for reasons unknown to her, she wanted to throw those books into a giant fire and watch them burn. The scrolls cackled with a power, so she assumed them to be magic scrolls like the Elders used, perfectly normal. There it was! "Hey! That's the pretty blade that I told you about!" She reached in and grabbed the said blade . "It's fixed! Did you do it? Is it yours?"

"Yes, it's mine. How do you know that it's the same blade?" 'There's no way…'

"I don't really know. It just is." Xellos was stunned to say the least. This blade was responsible for countless dragon deaths. During the beginning of the War of the Monsters Fall, before he killed all those dragons with that one finger assault, this was his weapon he used to kill individual higher-ranking dragons. The blade gets its power from its victims by drinking their blood. After one particular battle, the blade had gotten cracked and flung from him. Its power had bled from it when it hit the ground and he couldn't find it. Then, about 400 years ago, long after he had gotten his staff, it called to him. It was very weak, but it was a single for him anyway. He the healed the blade, and then killed the Golden Dragon who's office it was in, on behalf of more power for it.

"Ow!" The blade slipped from her grasp and gave her a feather light cut across her finger. There was a little bit of blood on the blade, bit it was quickly sucked into it. He picked it up, and put it back into the trunk. He locked the trunk and the black fog disappeared instantly. "It did it again. Can you kiss it and make it better?"

He face faulted. "Um... ah… err… here, this is better." He materialized a band aid and wrapped it around her wound, using a little bit of his power, he made the scratch heal faster, even though her dragon power was fighting it… somewhat. The blade, using her blood, neutralized her powers for a little bit. Since she hadn't been trained yet, she wouldn't feel the difference of not having the powers. "There, does it sting anymore?" He wasn't quite up to the whole lovey-dovey father figure, and he had no intention to… yet anyway.

"Well, no, but…"

"Well, lets go get clean now, shall we?"

"Ok…" She looked at her finger with a sad look, which Xellos missed, and then followed him to the bathroom. She striped herself of her clothes, shoved them into his hands and jumped into the steaming water before he could blink. Finding it just to her liking, she swam around, giggling.

'Guess she likes it.' "Its not so bad, now is it?" When Filia jumped in, a wave of foamy water came over him before he could react and now he was blowing bubbly wet hair out of his face. He dumped the soiled cloths into the hamper in the corner and materialized some shampoo and conditioner. "Now come over here and lets wash your hair."

This was the part she hated. Peevish, she swam over and sat on the step that was there and humped. "I hate taking a bath." She didn't offer any more complaints for the rest of the time, but had the look to rival that of a wet cat.

He scrubbed the dirt and oil out of her hair, dunked her under, rinsed it out, put the conditioner in, and took it out in remarkable time. He then got up to get a towel. When his back was turned, Filia decided to get some revenge. Grinning evilly, she used her tail as a bucket (don't ask me how, she just did) and flung the warm somewhat soapy water (the bath tub is like a slow moving spring, water continually flows through it, keeping it warm and clean) at him, catching him off guard. Water completely drenched him again and he turned around, fuming only to find her gone. He didn't see her anywhere and of course he wouldn't sense her. (It should be mention above why) He began to worry. A little bit. "Filia, that wasn't very nice now come out." The steam in the room was blocking his vision to some extent. "Filia?" (Insert 'JAWS' theme song here. Ya know, 'DUna... DUna…. DUna, duna, dunadunaduna, DUNA!') He went to the bath and peered in, seeing no one. Then something caught his eye. It swam by in a blur, whatever it was it wasn't the small Filia he was use to. "F-Filia? Is that you?" Then, the water began to froth and a dragon came out and pulled him into the water, roaring like a maniac. Of course the water was only 3 ft deep there and the dragon was about the size of a large horse. It smiled at him while he stared at her, completely soaked to the bone. "…." Suddenly he busted out laughing. Filia giggled herself and then they both got out, Filia waddled out and shook off herself like a dog.

Zelas was walking through Xellos's room, heading towards the bathroom. Filia came out of the door, perfectly dry (there were already some dry cloths in there for her), and past by Zelas. Filia bowed and said hello before scurrying on her way to the kitchens. Zelas turned from her to see a drenched Xellos there, looking like a half-drowned cat. "My, what in the great name of L-sama happened?"

"She got a bath."

"But she was dry. Why are YOU wet?"

"She doesn't like baths."

"Oh."

"Yeah." He began to ruffle through his stuff. After he got dressed half way, she spoke again.

"You do know we have to take her to Luna now." She watched him carefully, like a cat would watch over a cornered mouse it didn't want to kill just yet.

"I know." He pointedly kept his eyes covered by his bangs, the smile not there. He continued to search for his allusive shirt. Where the hell was that thing?

"Luna might think that she should stay with her and…"

"I won't let that happen." He kept his eyes downcast as he put on his shirt, covering up his well-toned chest. (MDF: drool)

"You know you won't be able to stop her." She purred. "As the knight of Cepheid, she has complete and utter control over dragons. Not to mention she might not think you are… well, that you shouldn't be left in control of a child, and she could kill you with a single swipe of her sword. I repeat myself, you _won't_ be able to stop her."

"I can try, now can't I?" He was finishing putting on his gloves and his face was dead serious. He materialized his staff in his hands, and put on his trademark grin. They then headed for the kitchens.

The head chef, who had been in the War room last night, Isanshi, was serving Filia eggs, a waffle half, orange juice, and applesauce. Filia was finishing it and Isanshi asked her if she wanted more. She didn't realize that Xellos and Zelas had walked in. "Xellos-san! Zelas-sama!" Filia then ran over to him and began to tug on his sleeve. "So what are we gonna do today, Xellos-san?" Isanshi, realizing all of her upper-most superiors were right behind her, threw herself to the ground, head touching the remarkably clean floor in a deep bow.

"Well, dear, we're planning on visiting my friend. I think you'll like her." Zelas kept Filia occupied as Xellos talked to Isanshi.

"Isanshi, get off the floor. We want our dear pet to feel comfortable, do we not? I don't think its use to people doing that."

"Hai." She got off the floor, but kept her eyes down cast. She had sense to realize that he didn't wish to speak in Japanese.

"Look at me as if we are the best of friends, act normal, not as if we are any different. Do you understand?" She looked at him, he could sense her fear of him and Zelas, but she forced it away and smiled.

"Good morning, Xellos-sama, Zelas-sama. Would you like some breakfast before you go? I still have some egg left and I could make some more waffles."

"No, that's alright we need to get going anyway."

"Hai, Zelas-sama. Here, Filia, before you go, have a cookie." She then sweetly handed Filia a wolf shaped cookie.

"Thank you, Isanshi-san!" Filia then waved to the mazoku cook, before being led away by Zelas, with Xellos following behind.

"If she get so much as indigestion from anything she eat from here," Xellos said to her before exiting. "I'll have your head on a platter."

"...Hai."

MDF: (imagining Xellos without his shirt again) Ah, the simple pleasures in life…


	5. Chapter 5 : The Knight of Cures

I've been busy all weekend! DX Stupid weekend! Oh, and I found the cutest little puppy!

**Chapter Five**

"I don't see why we can't teleport."

"Mistress, from my experiences and vast knowledge of all below you, it says that dragonets (Hatchling dragons) are not shown they can teleport because they might hurt themselves."

"Why don't they just put a magic dampening spell on them afterwards?"

"Then the dragonet's magic would be stunted."

"Dammit… Ah, here we are, and about time too." The giant, flying, coconut carrying jellyfish landed outside of a small town. Zelas and Xellos, who lifted Filia off of one of the tentacles of the jellyfish (Filia during the ride: WEEEEE!), got down and waved off the bizarre creature.

They walked through the woods to the village that lay beyond. Filia was giggling happily again and Zelas was grumbling about walking. They walked into the outskirts of Zeniphilia (I can't find the correct spelling) and stopped before a barrier. Two huge stone dragons guarded the entrance to the city. Filia, being a dragon, didn't even notice there was a barrier and walked right through. Zelas placed her palms up towards the town and muttered a few words. Her hands glowed before falling back to her side. She smiled at Xellos before leading him into the town, the shield replacing itself where it once was.

They found Filia smiling into a fountain in the middle of the town square. Small toy boats and such floated passed and she giggled at them. The fountain was right in front of Luna's restaurant, so Zelas went ahead while Xellos walked up to Filia. "Filia, want to play with the boats?"

She turned her head to him, her eyes wide with childish delight. "Yeah! Could I, please?"

He nodded and pulled a very nice boat from inside his coat and gave it to her. "I'll be back shortly. Don't talk to anyone who is older then me, ok?"

"Hai! Thank you, Xellos-san!" She hugged him about the knees before setting her new boat in the water and watch it begin to hunt the other ones.

Xellos walked in the small shop, noticing all the chairs were on the tables, walked through the back door to see Zelas and Luna talking. They stopped as soon as they saw him.

"Luna-sama, its very good to see you again." Xellos bowed at her.

"Its good to see you too, Xellos-chan." He cringed at her evermore nickname. "Come and sit down, I have some questions for you about the young gold. Zelas told me you've taken a… interest in her."

"Hai, you could say that Luna-sama." Xellos sat down on the chair next to his mistress's, his smile a little forced.

Luna gazed at him for a while, not speaking. "So, tell me how this young dragon became… well… younger again." And, after he explained, she said. "I'll have to look at the dragon herself to be sure, but I think I know the spell and the cure for it as well. Tell me, what do you want the dragon for. A servant, a friend, a… lover perhaps?"

Xellos sweatdropped heavily. "Um, no. She is my… plaything and… a constant source of energy. Her anger is quite delicious."

Luna's eyes flashed at his moment of hesitation. She flicked a knowing smile over to Zelas before returning to Xellos again. "OK, bring me her."

Xellos was glad to get out from under her stare, and hurriedly got Filia. He brought her in, with her new toy (it had destroyed about half of the other kids boats with its mini-canon balls) and she walked up to Zelas. "Zelas-sama! Look at the pretty new boat that Xellos-san gave me! It can shoot little balls out from these holes here! See?" She held the boat up to Zelas.

"Why, what a nice gift! It's very lovely; you can show me what it can do later. Now," She directed Filia's gaze to Luna. "This is Luna-sama. She wants to talk to you. Why don't you be polite and bow?"

"Hai! It's very nice to meet you Luna-sama." She bowed, clutching her boat to her chest.

"What good manners you have! Say, what's your name?" Luna smiled motherly to her.

"Filia. Filia Ul Copt, ma'am."

"That's a beautiful name. Quite fitting for such a beautiful young lady." Filia blushed and grinned. "Zelas, Xellos-chan? Could you two leave us to talk in private?"

Xellos's hand on his staff clenched so tightly that Luna heard the wood groan in protest. Zelas stood up and, giving him a glare, towed Xellos off as well. Filia waved sadly off to him.

After a moment of silence, "Would you like a drink?"

Filia looked back at Luna. "Do you have chocolate milk?"

"Yup, let me go get some." Luna stood up, and turned the corner of the bar, going out of sight.

She watched her go. There was something odd about her. She looked the same as Zelas-sama and Xellos-san, but she… felt way different. If she thought hard enough, she remembered feeling it a real long time ago. Her eyes opened again as she heard Luna approach. "Thank you." She took a sip of the milk, completely forgetting about the memory.

"So, Filia-chan, what do you think of Xellos?" Filia looked at Luna again, before setting down the milk.

"Oh, he's the best person in the whole world! He makes me feel safe, and warm…" She closed her eyes and hugged herself. "Like being wrapped in a warm blanket on a cold day. I don't ever want to be away from him, cuz when he's gone, I feel as if something's missing…." She opened her eyes again to see Luna smiling. "Ya know?"

"Oh, I know that feeling quite well. You know, I have a younger sister that use to be like you, she's traveling around the world now. Would you like to hear about her?"

"Sure!"

* * *

"What are they doing in there?" Xellos asked for the umpteenth time.

"Xellos just sit down and shut up."

He sighed and did as ordered. His leg bounced up and down on its foot as he waited, glaring at the door. It seemed as if an eternity of time passed until Zelas stood up. "Ok, we can go back… now?" He was already in the door. Zelas sweatdropped and followed after him.

Once she walked in, she heard Luna giving a lecture to him about what to do with a dragon child. "… And don't give them too much sweets, it spoils them."

"Hai. Oh and," he covered Filia's ears, much to her surprise, but she didn't fight him. "The curse? How can it be lifted?"

"The spell was made for the following reason: To punish those who oppose the wishes of the spell casters. The spell would change them to a much more vulnerable state and, either A, the people near them will kill them, or B, the spell casters will come and get them. Neither of these things occurred in this case. To cure it is very simple: Spend as much time as possible with her and don't let anyone of light near. Then, the spell would run out of magic from her, and find no other source to use to be able to keep the spell in place. It should happen within a month or two. At most… four."

"Arigato, Luna-sama." He removed his hands from Filia's ears and she looked quizzically from him to Luna, before shrugging it off.

"Xellos go and get our ride back, ok? Wait for me there. You can take Filia-chan."

"Hai, Mistress." He then drug out the very happy Filia, who was nibbling on a cookie.

Luna and Zelas watched then go, a smile on both of their faces. "So," Zelas said, turning back to Luna. "What do you think?"

"I think they love each other very much. And, Xellos will be a great father…."

Zelas's eyes lit up, and she leaned in like a friend readying herself for a really nice piece of gossip. "Kids, you mean."

Luna nodded, an evil/knowing glint in her eye. "He probably never will admit to it, or even know what it is, but he is in love with her. AND, as a bonus, the reason she was cursed was because she admitted to herself that she loves him. Also, in her child form, she doesn't know what it is, but she is truly in love."

"I can't wait for the children! They will be such nasty little things, I'll spoil them rotten and leave Xellos to clean after it!" Zelas chuckled at her evil plan.

"You are too evil for your own good."

"You know me to well." She sighed and stood up. "You know your welcome at my home, but the curse is kind of cumbersome. I'll just come over here."

"Well, see you then!"

"Bye."

Zelas walked out side and met Xellos and Filia, the evil smile on her face scaring him a little bit.


	6. Chapter 6 : War and Books

Mommy made mesell my puppy. ;-; My poor puppy...

**Chapter Six**

_One week later_….

"Xellos-sama, must this gold be here?" The lesser demon was kneeling before the mazoku, head bowed and not looking the demon among demons. Xellos sat at the oddest chair ever. It was against the wall on a platform, yet it was more of an indent in a long solid stone table thing then a chair. Filia sat on the left side, facing the red headed, horned mazoku. Despite not understanding a word they were saying, she was quite happy. She was playing with a wolf doll Xellos got her and was doing who knows what with it. She was wearing a cream, flowy dress that looked more like a blanket at the moment then anything else. Xellos was leaning onto his hand to the right side, facing the lesser with a menacing smile on his face. It wasn't as if he was mad at this demon, it was just he always looked like this when faces with a lesser, ya know, to keep them in their place.

"She will stay. Now, why has dearest Dynast-sama sent you?"

"Dynast-sama has sent this humble, lower servant of his to meet with Zelas-sama to discus a trade offer."

Now Xellos's face really did show hatred for the demon. No one but the highest of the high could see a dark lord! This bastard was lucky even seeing him, the lesser beast! He sat up straighter and leaned forward, touching Filia's back lightly, bringing her face to see his. "Filia-chan, would you please go get my red book from my desk? This kind man wishes to see it." His face was smiling at her happily again, so she noticed nothing wrong.

"Hai, Xellos-sama!" He had told her that whenever they were in his 'office' where he carried out all the orders Zelas gave him; she would refer him as that.

He watched her hold the doll to her chest as she hopped down from his HUGE armrest and scurry to the door on the left side of the room. She shoved the doors open before disappearing inside. He dropped his smile and turned to glare at the demon. "Now what do you think would make me want to take you to Juu-ou-sama, when many more powerful, _worthy_, creatures couldn't even get an appointment with me?"

The demon shivered and fear wafted off of him. "B-because D-D-Dynast-sama to-told me I h-had to. He… he s-said th-that if-f you refused, t-to show y-you this." He, shaking terribly at the rage Xellos showed, pulled out a blue-green orb. Xellos's eyes widened when he saw it, and summoned it to his hand. Without looking up from it, he teleported to Zelas. He didn't see the monster smile and split itself, forming an identical one just like him.

* * *

Filia was looking in and around Xellos's desk in his room for that elusive book. Xellos had given her a full tour of the castle and she didn't get lost anymore. Ah! There it is, the bloody little thing. She picked up the hefty red book and braced it with her shoulder just to be able to hold the enormous book. But all of a sudden the ground beneath her shook violently, toppling her over. The book was sent skidding away from her and she laid down flat, eyes tight shut from the onslaught. But, as suddenly as it started, it stopped, leaving Filia panting on the ground. She stood up, grabbing the heavy book, and shoved the door open. The hall was dust filled and she heard shouting coming from Xellos's office. Filia hurried down the hall, past the wolves that were running back and forth down in the middle of the corridor. A queasy sensation filled her as she neared the room. Before she got there another fierce tremor forced her to stop. Wolves skidded to a forced stop all around her and a cry of fear came from her throat. She saw some rocks fall around her before another cloud of dust came from Xellos's study and the shouting got louder. The door, this time, had been ripped off its hinges and was hanging there, barely attached. Filia got up again, and clutched the book to her chest, an odd warm sensation filling it from her palms. She ran to the door and shoved it away, before looking into the now ruined room. 

Apparently the demon that was there earlier was stronger then he showed. He was not from Dynast at all, but from the rebels. He had split himself into many, many clones. All just as powerful as he. But he was nowhere near as strong as Xellos, and he knew that. But, he was strong enough to cause a bother by himself, let alone with thirty or forty clones to fight with him. The jewel that he had given to Xellos was a rebel orb and he knew that Zelas would come. His mission was to at least injure the Dark lord, so that they as rebels would be recognized as powerful Mazoku and be allowed into the Dark Lord circle. They threw spells aiming for the astral form.

When Filia came in, bodies lay scattered all around, and only a few demons were left. Zelas was busy with three and Xellos was busy with five. But Zelas did not see that one of the demons was not dead, and he was powering up quite an attack for the Greater Beast.

Filia's heart froze. She knew that spells were very dangerous, and Xellos told her that only a few spells could harm Mazoku. And judging by the burn marks on both of them, these spells could, and that one was huge. Without thinking for herself, she ran at full speed to Zelas's back when the Greater Beast was killing the last demon. The thought that was in the young Golds mind was Xellos telling her that if Zelas dies, he dies. She stopped before Zelas and just in time. She thrust the red, glowing book before her and stopped the spell that was aimed at Beast Master Zelas. But, she could only stop it so much before it broke the book and sent her crashing into the Dark Lord's legs. Blood bloomed around and on her while Zelas killed the mazoku that caused it. Xellos screamed in rage before killing off the lesser with one stroke before teleporting to Filia.


	7. Chapter 7 : Dragon HealersTratiors

Heh, I didn't realize the last chapter was so small. Anyway, this is a bit longer. The story is almost done. I think it'll last a few more chapters, then I'll, of course, post it in it's original format at the end. Remember, that last chapter will be the entire story in one big chunk, as well with the AN's at the bottom.

**Please Note!** I want this story to get at least 16 more reviews, and surpass my first crappy fic, _Death or Love?_. **_SO PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**Chapter Seven**

"Dammit, Shaken! If you don't love me any more, then I'll leave!" The silver haired dragoness screamed, making the short silver haired dragon shrink back from his mate.

"But Sarah, this isn't what-" He tried, but she swatted his hands away from her.

"What it looks like? Well, what the hell is it supposed to look like! I come home from healing the elder of a nearby village and what greets me? Her! Flaunting herself all over you and you don't do a damn thing about it!"

"Oh, why don't you just go to Lesser Beast Xellos and get yourself killed for me? It's obvious that Shaken and I are meant to be together!" The shoulder length gray haired dragon wrapped her arms around Shaken's neck, bringing him down a little bit to meet her height.

"Sheiko, that's not…." He said, sweat dropping.

"Go to the lesser beast?" The black-eyed dragon twitched, ignoring her mate's weak protest. "With the way I'm treated at my own home, it would be a paradise going to him!" The knee length hair swung and all of a sudden, Xellos appeared behind her, eyes open and anger filled. Shock filled all of the black eyes in the room, no one dared to move.

"Be careful what you wish for." He said. He held his staff at the dragoness's throat, but unlike when he did this to Filia during TRY, he held his hand behind Sarah's back, keeping her as far away from his person as possible. "I wouldn't follow us, if I were you. If this… _lovely,_" He strained the word, "Dragon does what I ask, I'll return her in tacked. If not…." He grinned as fear reeked off the trio. He teleported away, back to Wolf Pack Island. He had gone to an empty room, and thrown the dragon to the floor. She coughed and scrambled up to against the wall.

"Wh-what do you want with me!" She shook with terror as she gazed upon the obviously unhappy demon, her chest heaving for breath even though she had not been strangled in the slightest.

"You are to follow my order when I tell you. If you do not, you will die as well as everyone in your messily town. But not only that, I'll kill them all before your eyes, before leaving you to starve to death with the knowledge you are responsible for their death. Also, if you do not do this, I'll just go to another dragon town and get another dragon to have them do this. If you do as I say, I'll return you. No harm, no foul. What do you say? Choose your fate." His eyes bored into her's and she knew that anything he wanted from her was not worth getting her village killed for it.

"I-I'll do it." She nodded weakly and he strode forward before grabbing her shirt and lifting her up. He teleported to his office and threw her to the ground again. Her eyes winded when she saw what was before her. It was a hatchling golden dragon! She was oddly dressed, but had obviously been taken care of. The only thing amiss was that she had a very extensive wound on her stomach. Blood was trickling out of her mouth and she moaned with pain. Greater Beast Master Zelas was kneeling over her, holding the young dragons' hand.

"Heal her." Xellos's tone was ice. "Anything you need in doing so will be provided."

She nodded and rushed forward, taking in the amount of damage. "I'll need a bowl of water and a towel. She might not make it…" She started to cast a healing spell over Filia's wound.

"If she doesn't, neither do you or your clan." Zelas spoke and stood, before teleporting off.

Once the items were provided, Sarah tore off the dress around Filia's wound and cleaned it. She continuously cast a strong healing spell, but she wasn't strong enough to do this by herself. "I…I don't have enough magic to heal all the way, I need some assistance." Xellos nodded and was gone in a blink of an eye. Sarah wiped away sweat that was beading on her brown, and sooner then expected, Xellos appeared with none other then Sheiko. He tossed the short hired, red-eyed dragon to the ground and ordered her to follow Sarah's orders. The only thing that made her follow along was the threat of a very painful death.

After a while, Xellos teleported away, leaving the two dragons alone. Sheiko look about before whispering to Sarah. "We shouldn't be doing this…" Sarah only glanced at her. "We should just kill the gold with a timed released poison. We can give it to it and then go home, while she dies, making the Beast Priest suffer. We should-"

"Shut up." The other female dragon said in two short, crisp syllables.

"But we could be the cause of his down fall! All for the small cost of this one's life! Only one small gold! We can weaken, and kill him only for one traitor's death. We…"

"How is it coming along?" Xellos appeared behind Sarah, cutting off Sheiko's tongue.

"Nearly finished, Xellos-sama. We only need a few more minutes." Sarah smiled up at the demon and he nodded, sitting in the air in a reclined position.

Once they finished, Sarah stood up and told Xellos all was finished. He teleported over and teleported the now sleeping golden dragon away to some unknown location; to the two dragons that is. He returned and Sarah walked up. "Xellos-sama, you must keep her in bed for at least two days. Feed her liquids and soft foods. Fresh air would help as well. We healed the wound, but infection still might set in, and if so, use anaorix plant. It's strong, but it will work. Use it sparingly, too much will cause a worse poison then gangrene."

"Very well. Now, follow me, ladies." He mocked bowed and turned around, leading them into a dark hallway. No torchlight showed itself, the only light coming from Xellos's glowing staff. "Don't wander off, you may never make it out into the sun light again if you do." They walked in silence after that.

Xellos was in the lead, followed closely by Sarah, and Sheiko was farther behind them. They could see nothing but the immediate surrounding, everything else might as well not have been there it was so black.

Sheiko was planning on telling everyone that the golden dragon was Xellos's weakness. She would be responsible for the Trickster Priest's downfall she could see it now. She smiled evilly, but then her dress caught on something. She tripped, and fell face first to the ground. She stood up, and started to yank at the dress. "Hey! Wait up!" She yanked even harder, and her dress finally came free. Xellos and Sarah, apparently, did not hear her as they were quite far ahead now. Not wanting to be left in the castle, she sprinted up after them. They turned a corner, and once she got up to that corner, turned as well. She met a door, and grasped the handle, pulling it open, and walked through it.

**

* * *

**

Xellos opened the door with a wave of his hand, and daylight streamed inside the dark room, nearly blinding Sarah. He walked out, completely unfazed, and she followed him. They were at the castles front door, on the top of the steps. Once Sarah was through the door, it closed behind her. "You should be able to teleport home from here." He turned and smiled at her. "You will feel some resistance, as this island muffles your power if you are an unwanted guest, so you will need to concentrate harder then usual."

She nodded once and watched him turn back around, to go though the door again. She turned away from him to consideration on a teleportation spell, hearing the door scrape open again. "Oh and," She turned back and looked at him, seeing him stand still just inside the door. "Thank you." The door closed once more, leaving her all alone.

Quickly, she teleported back to her home. She saw her husband sitting with his face held up by his hands. Others were comforting him. "Shaken…" She breathed his name, and saw him raise his head. His eyes were red and puffy as if he had been crying. "…You idiot." She smiled and he shot up and scooped her into a hug as if he was hanging onto life.

"I was so afraid, Sarah, I thought I lost you. Sheiko tried to get me to leave you, but I said no. I never had any intention of leaving you…"

"It's ok, I believe you." They embraced and new nothing of the rest of the world.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Sheiko was in a dark room. No light was there, nor was Xellos or Sarah. Obviously, she went through the wrong door. So, she turned around to exit out of the same door she came in through. But, she just ran into a solid wall. The door was gone! She didn't know how, but the door she came from had disappeared! Feeling around, she didn't even find a crack to signified a door, so she turned around to face the rest of the room in hopes of another way out. She squinted and looked around in the pitch-blackness, seeing nothing. She started to get a little scared, but she shook it off and began to feel her way through the seemingly nothingness. She could only hear her footsteps eco off the walls, and she could feel the air in the room slowly drop. Her breath shortened till it became short gasps, her eyes widened in fear, heart speeding up. It felt as if some predator was closing in on her, but she didn't know where it stalked her from the darkness.

Her heart rate increased even more and her steps quickened. Soon, she was horrified and was sprinting through the never ending black. And then she heard it, whispered words, frantic, hurried, but inaudible. The whispers stopped her in her tracks, and she looked around the shadows. "H-hello?" The whispers turned into murmurs, and she could pick up the occasional word. "Anyone there? Hello?" She began to walk to the sounds, thinking them Sarah and Xellos. The fear was still there, but she pushed it aside. The murmurs were now anxious words, and she heard it perfectly. But, it made her heart stop dead in its tracks, and her breath to catch in her throat.

"We should just kill the gold… poison. Then go home, while she dies… Beast Priest suffer. We should…." It was her voice, whispers of when she tried to tempt Sarah into killing Filia. Sheiko's heart was kicked into over drive, thrumming a constant beat unto her rib cage. Her eyes widened impossibly and she looked around hysterically.

"…Cause of his down fall! All for the cost of this… life! Only one small gold! We can… kill him… for one traitor's death…." The voice stopped, and all of a sudden, before her was a sudden light. She flung up her hands to block the abrupt assault. Once her eyes adjusted, she looked into the light and saw Xellos calmly smiling at her, reclining as if sitting in a grounded chair, but was actually hovering in the air four feet up.

"Xellos-sama?" He didn't move, but his smile grew. Sheiko began to walk towards him and into the light. "I'm sorry I got lost, but something snagged my dress and I had to get it free…. Xellos-sama?"

Xellos's smile turned evil and he opened his mouth. "Kill the gold… poison. One life… only one life… kill… death…" Her voice, the same one from the whispers came from his lips and Sheiko's blood ran cold and drained from her face. She took one step back before her body froze against her will. "Yare, yare." Xellos's voice was back to his normal one, except hatred bubbled just under the surface. "Those words do seem to put you in a bind…" His smile turned into a snarl and his eyes opened to glare at the terrified dragon. "Tell me, why did you say such things? Are you not a dragon? The ones who are supposed to be all good? So you were going to kill a young, innocent girl just for the small hope that it would kill or hurt me?"

"S-she is not innocent! The moment she met you she was tainted!" Sheiko had no idea why she said that. She didn't meant to say that, so why did she? She meant to grovel and beg for his forgiveness! What was wrong with her?

Xellos sighed, before calmly looking at his gloved hand. In it was a small bottle, the same one Sheiko use to have in her possession. "Narxius poison. I say, isn't this illegal where you live? It eats away at the flesh of all who ingest it. A very painful, slow and agonizing death I'm sure." He sighed again before crushing the bottle in his fist, the liquid oozing out around his clenched fist, and then turning angry eyes towards the still frozen dragon. "By the time I'm finished, you are going to wish that I had let you eat this acid."

Sheiko's horrified scream could be heard even on the astral plane.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Xellos opened the door out of the 'confession room'. Blood was splattered over his face, and it was smeared over his cloths and hair. Only a fleeting glace of the mutilated body of the dragon was seen before the door closed. It was a rather nice room, normally. It had a spell cast on it so that anyone besides Zelas, Xellos, and their head examiner, had to answer every question asked truthfully. Very useful, especially in times of war and when gathering information.

Xellos clapped and the torches came alive in the halls, and you could see random creatures skitter away back into the darkness. He walked down the halls, his footsteps echoing against the silence. He made a few turns before ending up to an ordinary wooden door. Slipping inside, he gazed upon the sleeping young gold. As he approached, he could make out her deep and even breathing. Apathy was on her face, along with a few bothersome golden hairs. He brushed them off her lovely face gently before abruptly turning and leaving. He still needed to kill something.


	8. Chapter 8 : Marrages and Waking

This is the last chapter. Whoo. Remember, the chapter after this is just the entire thing posted in it's original format... thing.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Xellos dried his purple locks with a towel, having just had a refreshing bath. He changed into silk sleeping pants before crawling into his huge bed. He got out his book, a new novel some human had written ('A light in the darkness, an explanation of the world') and read a few pages before his mind wandered.

It had been a month and a half ago when Filia almost died on him, he recalled, and she had been having nightmares ever since she regained conciseness. She was very skittish, rarely out of his eyesight for any length of time and if she was, she was in her room. Yes, her room. Zelas had made her a room for her to stay in, since they had no idea how long it would take for her to return to normal.

Xellos had actually started on her education, since it wouldn't be good for her if she went for so long and not kept up her studies. She was a very good student and worked extremely hard to impress him. He chuckled lightly, if she had worked that hard at anything, she would learn it in a matter of days. He toyed with the idea of keeping her as a pet and training her to be a subordinate, but he tossed it away. It didn't suet her.

There came a light knock and he was roused from his musings. "Yes?" His door opened slightly and Filia poked her head in. Seeing him already well awake, she snuck in and closed the door behind her. In her hand was the same wolf plushy Zelas had given her the first day she came here. "Filia-chan? Is something wrong?"

"Xellos-san, can… can I sleep with you tonight?" She didn't look at him and fiddled with the toy. She was wearing one of his shirts, a big white one that looked like a dress on her. It was baggy and hung all the way down to her ankles. It's not like they didn't get her night close, far from it actually, but she always wore the shirt she had stolen from his closet when he wasn't looking once.

Xellos sighed. "Now what have I told you? If you never face your fears by yourself, you won't conquer them and they will continue to torment you. You're a big girl now and don't need to sleep with me anymore."

"Yeah, I know but…" She fidgeted even more and Xellos could taste the fear return. "But this dream was the worst so far. I was sitting in a field playing hide-and-go-seek with you and, and… and…." The fear was very predominant now and Xellos sighed again.

"Alright. But this is the last time, ok?" He put the book up on his nightstand and opened the covers for her to get. She hurriedly complied, as if scared he would change his mind. She crawled on the bed and instantly snuggled into his side. He covered both of them up again and settled down into the soft bed; trying not to focus on the mere thought that _Filia _was cuddling into him. He decided to fuck it (no pun intended) and just remove the offending body and mind part.

They laid together in silence as Xellos listened to her breathing slow. Once it was deep and even, just above sleep, Filia spoke.

"Xellos-san?"

"Yes?"

"Will you be my mate?"

The question completely took him off guard and if he had been standing, he would have facefaulted. But, as it was, he just sweatdropped. "M-mate? Why on earth would you ask that?"

"Because I like you. You nice, and kind, and sweet, and caring, and strong, and a good teacher, and fair and I think you would be the perfect mate. Will you?" She yawned hugely and her eyelids drooped.

"Lets wait until you're older, then we'll see." He hugged her lightly. What the hell else could he had said? Hopefully, she wouldn't remember in the morning.

She yawed again, eyes nearly completely closed. "I'll hold you too that…." And that was the last words she said before she entered the plain of dreams. He sighed heavily before falling asleep into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

Warm sunlight was dancing across Xellos's back, waking him from his slumber. Oh, how good it felt to have such a nice rest! He hadn't slept that well in a while. He smiled honestly before curling up against the curvatures woman next to him, his arm around her waist. His still foggy mind grinned smugly as it registered that it was indeed an adult woman in his arms. His eyes opened to see… golden hair and a long pointed ear? He blinked. Wait a minute, didn't he--gasp! Xellos sat up very quickly and gazed open eyed at the dragoness before him. There was Filia, in all her fully-grown glory, sleeping in… his… shirt. Now, she was bigger then she was when she was last night, and the shirt wasn't any bigger. It barely brushed her lower thighs, her golden tail poking out from the rim. He took in her full form, the blankets having been kicked to her feet in the night. Thankfully, she was not awake and he had time to escape before she did. It would not do for her to wake up in the arms of Namagomi extraordinaire, would it? After all, he didn't know if she would remember what had happened. So, he teleported out of the bed and at the safe distance by the door. He formed a pillow and tossed it at her. It landed on her head, and she flinched, roused from her slumber. She sat up, seeming having no idea what was going on around her yet. Xellos looked and watched as her sleep-induced eyes cleared, revealing fully aware-of-surroundings eyes. She blinked, looked at where she was, what she was wearing, what _Xellos_ was wearing before blinking again.

The scream of 'Hentai Namagomi' that followed shook the entire island.

* * *

_One month later_….

Filia was cleaning up the last of the rapping paper from under the L-mass tree. (It's like Christmas , ok?) Val had just left to go to the inn even with Filia's protest that he should stay here. Lina and the rest went with him . _He_ didn't come.

Filia got a white dress and hat from Amelia (which she promptly tried on and kept on) which looked remarkably like her old pink dress and hat, many different flavors of tea from far away lands from Zelgadis, chocolate mints from Lina (which she hadn't seen in a while and Lina and Gourry had mint flavored breath), black boots from Gourry that only went to her ankles (she had these on too), and Val gave her a new tea set from a neat little town in the old barrier that was tucked away. She was arranging the opened presents under the L-mass tree when she found a large purple present left to be opened.

"Well, aren't you going to open it?" Xellos was casually leaning on the table behind her, arms folded across his chest. After the incident, she couldn't detect him as well as she used to. She looked at him, then at the package, and then glared back at him. "Its not a bomb, if that's what you're thinking."

She said nothing but glared at him still (he just smiled his chaser cat grin, as usual) and began to carefully fold back the rapping, just like she did with every present. She uncovered a white box. She looked at him again; his face was still grinning so she scowled went back to the box. She undid the lid, and folded back the white paper and pulled out a beautiful deep red with a black covering frilly dress and a purple matching bow. The dress had beadwork on it like there was no tomorrow, and was very detailed. The fabric was made of the strongest, softest silk she had ever seen before. The bow, despite being purple, matched the dress perfectly and was made of the same type of silk that the dress was.

Her face was completely blank; no emotion ran across it, no anger, no…anything. Xellos couldn't even sense any thing from her. She still was just looking at the dress, following the stitch work. "Aren't you going to try it on?" He almost added 'for me', but decided against it. Filia didn't seem to remember any thing that had happened, and would probably take it the wrong way and hit him with her lovely mace like always.

Filia looked at him again, then back at the dress, making up her mind. She slung the dress over one arm, grabbed the bow in the other hand and went to the bathroom down the hall, where she had put on the white dress.

While waiting, Xellos looked at the L-mass tree. On it were candles, bells, streamers, nick knacks of every kind, and a mini golden dragon. Next to this dragon was a present. The present hung from the sturdiest branch of the tree, slightly hidden. It was perfectly wrapped in blood red paper with a purple and golden bow on top. Silver ribbons caged it in the traditional fashion. It was the only one like it. 'My, what a beautiful decoration.' What he just thought was put to shame as soon as he caught sight of Filia. The dress looked remarkably like the one she wore when the curse was on her, but instead of having it puff out from the waist one with all the under layers, it draped to the ground elegantly, the slit in the side only going to her mid thigh. This one had a see through black cover over the red and had beadwork and was made of silk when the other one had been made of cotton and was doubled stitched as to keep together through the wear and tear of a 7 year old.

The purple bow, instead of being tied on her tail, was tied around her neck, and Xellos thought it a good place for it. Her faded old pink bow was still on her tail. She had taken of the hat and now her beautiful golden mane of hair was hanging freely across her chest and back. It was wavy and he could just make out the points of her ears through it. Her hands were together in front of her. She was looking at him unswervingly in the eye, unresponsive.

His eyes shot open when he first got sight of her, and she saw him take in her every aspect. He was stunned. Why did she never wear anything like that before? She was almost as, no; she was more beautiful then even L-sama herself. Her golden tresses looked like drops of L-sama's light. Her eyes could put any sapphire to disgrace.

His tongue got stuck in his mouth and his breath in his chest. It was a good thing he didn't need to breathe! Instead of blushing and changing again, Filia made her way over to the tree. Her hair parted in the back a little bit, revealing the back of the dress, or should I say lake there of. The dress's back ended at just above her butt. And had strings cress-cross from the bottom to the top where it cut off just at her shoulder. Just more of that creamy expanse of flesh and curves and he wouldn't of been able to restrain himself. Yes, this older Filia was definitely better then the younger one.

While admiring her back, Filia had gotten down the perfect little package. It fit perfectly in her palm. She walked over to him and handed it to him. Her face was still indifferent, but instead of a cold indifference it was just indifference, no hate, no love, no emotion, she just stood there looking at him. She was holding something out to him, he realized slowly.

His eyes finally closed and he looked at the present in her hands and then back at her. "I thought it was just a decoration." Standing up all the way, he took the offered gift and undid the intimately intertwined gold and purple ribbon and lifted the lid. His eyes shot open again at what he saw.

In the box was a small key. It was plain bronze and looked like any other key. It was lying–indented slightly–on rich blue silk, though not as finely made as the dresses, but it was nothing to sneeze about. It probably coast her a months earnings. Setting down the box, he lifted it up. It was on a gold, silken necklace. It was the same quality as the blue silk and Xellos thought she must of died it. It was the same color as her hair. But it wasn't the fancy box that she probably had been working on for a month, or the silk inside it or the silken necklace that he was looking at, it was the key itself. Yes, the basic run of the mill bronze key. And he knew exactly what it meant. He looked sharply at her, only to notice that she was only inches from him. "F-Filia?"

Instead of answering, she smiled and let go of all her emotions. Wave after wave of sensations flooded over him. Love, yearning, adore, etc. all crashed over his being. Now all the positive emotion should of hurt him, but strangely it didn't. It was like the positive emotions gave him strength. Before he could react, Filia flung her arms around his neck and covered his mouth with hers. It was a kiss full to the breaking point with passion and was quickly returned. They kissed until Filia had to pull back for breath. Damn that need for air. Winded, she tilted her forehead against his and murmured into his mouth, "I said I would hold you to it." She grinned a feral grin and kiss him again, shock once more on his face.

* * *

Congradualtions. It's over. You made it. Please leave a review after the tone. ... _BEEEEEP!_


	9. The Whole Enchalada

The following is exactally how it is found on my computer. Save I had those little stare things, rather then the ().

* * *

(IMPORTANT Authoresses Rant) Despite the title, this is most likely not what you are expecting. This is what happens, and turned Filia into a chibi. That is all I can say. Title is because I couldn't think of anything else. F/X Filia is a little OOC, but it's a good thing. Before you begin, '()' refers to an explanation at the bottom of the fic, as I've been told many times before to remove my AN in the middle of the story.

Chibi City.

By Mistress DragonFlame

Filia was quietly sipping her tea on her small little table near the window. The day was peaceful; it was Soknday, the day of rest(). Where nearly every shop was closed. Her tea and mace's shop was closed both Soknday and Sederday, but she uses Sederday to take inventory and buy the necessary things and work on her pottery for the rest of the day. It was too early for breakfast, and her body's clock was set to before the sun rises so she couldn't get back to sleep even if she wanted to. So, she decided to sit her sipping tea.

Val, after 50 yr. incubation, hatched. Then by 4 yrs, he was the equivalent of a 20 yr old. He had moved out a year ago to live life on his own. He mailed regularly.

Jillas, along with Gravos, died natural deaths.

And her only company now was _him_.

He had kept coming around after the Dark Star incident, just to annoy her. She must be going insane, but she was starting to _enjoy_ his visits.

"FILIA-CHAN!" Speak of the devi-er mazoku. Xellos had popped up, unnoticed because she was deep in thought.

"AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIII!" Filia dropped her cup and it smashed to the floor, shattering. Her surprise very quickly turned into anger. "XELLOS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? LOOK AT WHAT YOU MADE ME DO! THAT WAS MY FAVORITE CUP!"

"Waiting for tea, of course! And you broke that cup on your own accord." Xellos seated himself at the other end of the table and pulled out his cup from an air rip in his pocket. He reached for the teakettle when it was snatched away from him. "Oh, well that's not very nice, Fi-chan!" He pouted.

"Well it wasn't very nice of you to yell in my ear making me half deaf and making me break my favorite cup, either!" (humph!)

"Well, here is your favorite cup, can I have the tea back now?" He used his powers to fix her cup and clean it, good as new. He handed it back to her.

"Fine." She grumbled poring both his and her cups full of her succulent home made tea.

They sat sipping tea for a while, and then got started on a stupid little thing. (Which flavor was better.)

"That is silly! We all know that honeyed jade is better!"

" 'We'? So there are MORE selfish dragons out there? I had no idea! Besides 'we' significantly superior mazoku's all know that strong green tea is by far the best!"

This whole time Filia's face had gotten redder, meaning she was getting angrier and he was getting nourished even better. But despite her vile tongue, on the inside she was thinking, 'Baka namagomi mazoku! Thinks he's better then me! I hate him, I hate him, and I hate him some more…. Oh, whom am I kidding? I love the little bastard….' As soon as she thought that, she activated the curse. As it flew from the ruins of the fire dragon temple, the argument grew more heated.

When the glowing blue orb reached Filia and Xellos, they were standing about five feet from each other. Filia had her mace in hand, readying to throw it. They had stopped talking for a while and were glairing at one another.

Once Filia saw it, her eyes went wide and her jaw clenched. And she started to back up, not making a sound. She dropped her mace and it clattered to the floor and rolling under the cabinet.

Xellos sensed her fear and thought, his face softening 'Why is she afraid?' He then saw where her eyes were looking at. She backed up and hit the counter. The blue orb pulsed once. () 'What in the world?'

Only one word escaped her. "Shit." And the orb, faster then the eye could see, struck her in the stomach. She screeched and a white smoke erupted from her form before Xellos had the time to react.

Xellos coughed from the smoke and it was several minuets before it all cleared up. He squinted at the dark form on the floor, expecting the worst. He teleported to kneel at the very small figure, wide eyed (and yes, they are open). It stirred, and relief flowed through him.

Filia opened her eyes. What a good dream that was, being free of all responsibilities! She was still a bit groggy, but she was supposed to go visit all the temples today. Filia blinked and scratched at her itching nose. Wait, this wasn't the hatchery. This wasn't her bed. It was a tiled floor! She sat up and rubbed her eyes. There was a strange man kneeling next to her. She yawned and, being the trusting dragon that she was, decided to ignore the strand eerie feeling he gave off. Not to mention that his eyes were a diamond shape and they were purple, a far cry from that of a normal golden dragons.

"Good morning." () She said sleepily, yawning. "Is this your house? What is for breakfast and when am I going to the temples?" She sat Indian stile because sitting on her knees like that hurt after a while. She was wearing way too big cloths for her. It was a pink frilly dress and a white cloak of a priestess though the priestess's amulet wasn't there. She shook off the white cloak, took off the very loose gloves and tied off the pink dress so it would stay on… sort of. "Why am I wearing this? Can't I have my normal cloths?" She said, looking back at the mazoku. Her tail swished behind her. Blood red bow still on. Xellos took no notice of it. Her feet were swamped in the boots, but she liked them anyway.

He just stared in shock at the 7-year-old dragon (golden dragons age the same as humans, but around Filia's age in Try they slow down so that 1000 years is like 1 year to a human). "F-Filia? Is that you?"

"Yep! Filia Ul Copt is my name so don't forget it, mm-Kay? Your funny, Mr. Purple-head!" She giggled with child's delight, still ignoring the little instinct voice in her head screaming 'RUN!'

His eyes remained open and a chill went through her spine. "This is interesting." He sat cross-legged and thought. Filia just wished he would close his eyes.

"Ano… Mr. Purple-head?" A minute had passed with out his moving.

"What? Oh, yes of course. No, this isn't my house, but yo-ah… a friend of mine's. You're wearing those because some ink stained your old clothes and they had to be thrown away. There are no other garments here. And I don't think you'll be going to any temples today, but instead what do you want for breakfast?" He put on his trademark trickster grin and finally closed his eyes. 'This will prove to be a very hectic day.'

"Um… PANCAKES! YAY!" Filia never got to choose what she wanted for breakfast before, and this 'Mr. Purple head' seemed nice enough, if he kept his eyes closed that is.

"Come on, Filia! The breakfast place is down here. We don't have time to shop!" Xellos was starting to get annoyed at her antics. Every place that had pottery she sprinted to. 'Guess she has always loved pottery…'

"Oh... but-"

"No. Lets go. Now." He held out his hand for her to take.

"Ok." She bowed her head and obediently followed after him. She took his offered hand and didn't run off after that. He expected more of a fight, but was pleased that she wasn't like the human children of the time; they never respected their elders anymore. Little brats, he thought as an 8 year old in front of them threw a temper tantrum because his parents wouldn't buy him an ice cream cone with three scoops.

They came to the breakfast place a little bit after that. She ordered pancakes and orange juice while he just ordered some tea.

"Aren't you going to eat Mr. Purple-head?" She said, stuffing her face with a pancake piece. It was rather humorous to see the elegant, well-mannered, golden dragon, Filia Ul Copt having syrup dripping from her chin and half-chewed chunks of pancake forcing their ways out of her overflowing mouth. Her tail was through the back of the chair swishing, and attracting odd stars at first, but then people just assumed that the mother was a lizard beast and he was the father. After all, half-beast people were common in these parts. In fact, there was a fox family two tables over. The mother was a red fox and the father a human. Their sun was three and had a red furry tail, fox ears and fox eyes but everything else was human.

"Humm? Oh, Filia, don't talk with your mouth so full. Here." He used a napkin to clean her face with her muffled protests. "And no, I do not need to eat. I just rather enjoy tea." He took a sip to demonstrate.

Chibi Filia swallowed what she had with difficulty. "You /_like_/ tea?" Her face was utterly appalled. "That stuff is gross! I can't BELIEVE you like it. I hate it! So… so… what is the word? Bredder?"

"Bitter?" He sipped his tea again.

"Yeah, that's it! Bitter! Its not sweet at all, I don't like it." She put another too large chunk in her moth with apparent relish.

'Well, it seems her tastes must change eventually.' "I have to take you to my house after this, dear, so hurry up."

"But Mr. Purple-he-"

"Xellos. Lesser Beast Xellos is my name. But you can call me just Xellos."

"Ok, Xellos-san, I need some new cloths first. These ones are too big for me." 'Lesser Beast Xellos… It sounds so familiar… what was it that the Elders always said about him? That he was bad? Well he seems nice enough.' She quickly decided to forget about it for the Elders were always so cranky and strict and mean. She rarely paid attention to them anyway.

Xellos took a good look at her, keeping his eyes closes, much to her relief. "Yes, those do seem to be rather big on you." Was the understatement of the century. They were practically falling of her rather small form. And her tail could barely be seen under the dress. 'Seems like she has absolutely no power at all to hid her tail at this age.' Shaking his head for what he knew was going to be a very long day, he left the bag of money –it would disappear in about an hour– for the bill and grabbed her rather sticky hand with a grimaced (he used his powers to clean both his and hers) and was almost immediately pulled by an anxious little golden dragon towards the shop across the street. It was pink inside. Ew.

Filia was thinking along the same lines of him though. "Ewww! Ugly, ugly, hidress- what was the words again?"

"Hideous." He said and obviously meant it.

"Yeah, Hideous! Ugly, ugly, hideous pink! Lets go to another store. Please?"

"With pleasure, sweetie." He led her out with a last glare at the retched color, the confused shop owner looking at them. Didn't _all_ little girls like pink?

"So, Fi-chan, what colors _do_ you like? If not pink?" he was finding out more then he thought he ever word.

"Blood." She grinned at the thought. Several bystanders looked sharply at her, what was that man teaching that poor child? "Oh, and dark colors!"

"I-I-I beg your pardon? Blood? And how did you come to this?"

"Well once, when I was little, I found a really pretty pointy thing. It was shiny and it had a roundish blade, it was very pretty, so I kept it, but it had a crack running through it. Anyway, while playing with it, it slipped and cut open my hand." She held up her hand, he could see a scar running across it. No wonder she used to always wear gloves. "The other kids were really freaked out and called the thing evil. The mean old Elders took it away and scolded me. But before they came I just stared at my hand, the color was sooo pretty (though it did stink a lot), I asked the Elders what it was called and they said it was called Blood."

"That was very interesting, Filia. But the color isn't called blood. The stuff that came out was blood. The color is Crimson, or red. But red can be all different shads, so the more suitable term would be crimson. How about this store?" He pointed to dark little shop, way back in an alleyway(). There was a dead/sleeping hobo in the corner. "Or is it to scary?" He could sense a little fear coming off of her.

"I'm not scared of nothing!" She stated bravely, fear dissipating.

"Anything, you're not scared of anything." He hated to admit it, but she was so adorable!

"Right, I'm not scared of anything! Your smart, Xellos-san!" And she ran ahead of him and stood at the door, waiting.

A half of an hour later Filia had discarded the old pink dress for a crimson frilly dress that showed off her shoulders but was long sleeved. The bottom of the dress went to about her ankles. She had new shoes on. They were black gypsy stile shoes, flexible easy to slip on and off and went to the tops of her feet. Her tail still had the bow on it. (He just now noticed it.()) But it was exactly the same color of blood. Xellos _knew_ it to be the same bow she would have as an adult, but assumed it must of faded. She had a dark purple collar on (it is the same color of Xellos's hair) with a ring at the front. Her hair flowed freely and the tips of her pointed ears made their way through her golden tresses. The only thing on her person that was not dark. Xellos found himself whishing she would dress like that at lest once when she is back to her original state. She would be so beautiful. "Come on, Filia-chan, we must go to Wolf Pack Island to… to… Get something for you."

"Really? What is it, what is it? A present? Cake? A puppy?" She hopped up and down.

"Sore wa himitsu desu!" He gave his trademark grin and finger.

"Oh, your so mean!" She pouted and grabbed his out stretched hand and they began walking towards the spot on the human realm that looked exactly like the boundary to on Wolf Pack Island. He wasn't teleporting her then and there because he didn't want to startle her. He'd heard that young dragons weren't told (or shown) that they could teleport because then they would try and end up hurting them selves and he didn't what for her to hurt herself. No, not at all.

"Wolf Pack Island... Wolf Pack Island… why does that seem so familiar, Xellos-san? Is it famous?" ()

"It is famous… in a way…." They were almost there.

"Do you live there?"

"Why, yes I do, precious." He smiled down at her, she dropped her hand, and he brought his back to his side.

"Then… that must mean you're famous too! So that is why I remember you sort of!"

His heart (or something to that nature) stopped at her words. Did she know? "What have you heard of me?" He was afraid to ask, almost. ()

"Um… that you did… something. I can't remember what. All I heard is that you're very very very bad. But from what I've seen, you're the opposite! You're very very very good!" She stopped and smiled up at him, eyes closed.

There. They were here. He grabbed her hand and then they were on Wolf Pack Island. She didn't know they even moved. "Come on, Filia-chan, the castle is over there." They had passed through a clump of woods, and could see the castle now. It sat upon a hill and went through the clouds. A mote surrounded it. There were scattered forests all on the island, but the island was quite small, so they didn't have to walk far.

()()()() 

About five minutes later, Filia was running up ahead of him (though not too far) and stopping at every flower or weed or bug or small animal she came across, she would look at it till he past her then she would run up ahead of him again.

Xellos had the impression that they were being followed and began to worry about Filia. "Filia." His eyes were open and looking at her, though this time, she wasn't scared of them anymore. She ran back to him not a moment too soon, for a giant wolf leapt right where she used to be. Xellos clutched Filia to his knees (where she had clung onto) and looked at the thing, but then relaxed. "Oh, its just you Cozen. Good to see you. Come to escort us to the castle?" He closed his eyes and Filia relaxed. She no longer thought his eyes were scary, but if they were open, it was a good time to hide behind him.

The wolf, realizing it was Xellos, its Mistress's right hand Mazoku, bowed, barked to let the others know, and bounded to his side, yipping. He sniffed Filia then licked her face. She played with him all the way to the castle, even though it was twice her height.

Once they reached the castle, Cozen licked Filia again, bowed to Xellos (got a scratch behind the ears for it) and left to patrol the island again.

"BYE BYE, PUPPY!" Filia waved to the disappearing wolf. Slightly disappointed when she couldn't see him anymore.

"Come on, Filia, we must go see to my mistress." He led her up the stairs of the castle, to the entrance.

"Xellos-san?"

"Yes?"

"What's a 'mistress'? Is it like an Elder?" She looked up at him, stopping.

"Yes, its sort of like an Elder, but not. Mistress', like Juu-ou-sama, have servants. I am Mistress Zelas's most powerful and faithful servant. I was created to serve her and I always will." He replied, stopping as well.

"Then… you don't have a mother? Or a father?"

"Well, Mistress Zelas is both my mother and father. I was created from her being. So if she dies, I die."

"Well, I'll just make sure she doesn't die!" Filia declared boldly, walking up the steps again. ()

"Oh really? And how, are you planning to do that?"

She turned around, in front of him so she was only a few inches shorter then he rather then 3 ft. shorter, and said… "Sore wa himitsu desu!" She even did the finger wiggle and trickster grin. She then giggled at his shocked expression and ran off up the stairs after a hopper insect (Zelas let them run wild everywhere because they eat dust.).

'Sweet destructive L-sama, is that a bad sign?' he never thought he would rub off on her because the adult Filia would never act like that. "Filia! Don't go and get yourself lost!" 'Because if you do, even I wouldn't be able to find you.' The castle knew who was lost and it tended to eat those who were. Then again, it could just be the lower mazoku's that did the actual eating of the lost people.

Filia continued to try and catch the hopper, but it seemed to want to keep its freedom for some reason. Xellos continued to bring up the rear watching out for lesser mazokus. She never went out of sight, always stopping and waiting for him at forks or new passageways. It bothered him that he didn't see any other mazoku; there was always mazoku's running to and fro in the castle, cleaning, sweeping, getting more wine, running from the wolves and so forth. "Filia, don't go too far." They had made it to the long corridor that separated Zelas's room from the committee room from the war room. It was just one long shoot with Zelas's room in the back, the Committee room where she told her general and priest (him) what she wanted to happen (also known as her sitting room) and were she met the other dark lords in the middle, and the large war room (that can be enlarged to fit any number of mazokus') where Xellos commanded Zelas's armies. It hadn't been used since the war of the monsters fall. 'If something were about to happen, Mistress would of sent for me.' Filia had cased the hopper all the way to the slightly open door. She pounced and missed, but the hopper flew through the door. Filia, giggling a new, got up and chased after it. 'No one should be in there anyway.' And he continued walking to the door. The door to the sitting room was always locked; she had nowhere else to go in there, so she couldn't get lost. He was unworried about her in till he heard her scream.

()()()()() 

Filia chuckled with child's delight, as the hopper was resting she pounced again, clapping her hands together, her tail swinging like a cats up behind her. She slowly opened them to find the hopper missing again. She saw it hop ahead of her, but it was suddenly squished by a huge mazoku. "Oh, you squished Bug-san. That wasn't very nice." She pouted looking at him.

Filia had walked into a mazoku convention. Not only were every mazoku that Zelas had made were there, but every mazoku under the rank of general or priest of every living dark lord there as well.

She being 1) a golden dragon, 2) being the LAST golden dragon left and 3) wearing those cloths had attracted the attention of every mazoku in the room. The castle was made so that the astral signal of every being was hidden from everyone else but Zelas herself, so any invaders could not detect Xellos as he tracked them.

"Well, what do we have here? A meal to-go?" Its hideous head was pointed at her and its forked tongue kept darting in and out. Once or twice it would lick the side of her face.

A frog one had came up as well, keeping her from backing away. She was in the middle of the extremely large room with no place to run or hide. There were no pieces of furniture in the room, and the mazokus were just lounging about, but now most of them were watching what would prove to be a good show. "Nah, it's a meal alright, but it wont go if I can help it." It grabbed her by the hair and lifted her off the ground. She clutched at its arm, trying to take some weight off of her poor hair. She was squeaking with pain. But it seems like the other mazokus wanted a part of her as well. The first lizard like one grabbed her arm and pulled lightly.

"Hey, I got it first! Find your own! Let go!"

"No, you let go! Finders keepers!" He pulled her back to him.

"Hey, let me have some!" A third cat mazoku came from below and grabbed her dangling left ankle, the tips of its claws sinking in. He pulled and her blood dripped down its hand. She screamed from the pain and terror.

"That's right, scream, no one here cares." The lizard mazoku smiled its delight at her fear and pain.

"Oh, I beg to differ." Came an icy voice. Xellos was standing about 20 ft. from them, his eyes were open and he was pissed.

Every mazoku that was in his way moved to form a path. He began to walk towards Filia. But, when he was 10 ft. away Filia managed to struggle free and limp over to him, causing him to stop and wait for her to reach him. Blood marked her passage way. She was favoring her left ankle way too much. When she reached him, she latched onto his leg, trembling and whimpering. He looked at her and kneeled down, whispering comforting words in her ear. His eyes were soft when they fell on her. He kissed the side of her head, before standing up and glaring at the soon to be dead mazoku.

"Oi, who er you?" The frog mazoku was one of Deep-Sea-Dolphins newest creations and had never seen him before.

"Oh, I believe that Deep-Sea-Dolphin-sama has told you who I am. My name is Lesser Beast Xellos and you have terrified, and injured, my pet. I don't like it when things mess with my property. Say hello to Gaav and the Phizzbrizo for me, will you?" ()He snapped his fingers and the frog mazoku dropped to the ground, screaming in agony as deep purple flames licked and consumed his body. The Lizard and Cat mazoku both started to run, screaming, from Xellos, but they didn't get to far before the same dark purple flames engulfed their bodies. Xellos looked around at the other lesser mazokus, none of whom could stand a chance against him. "Anyone else want to join them?" The rest of them knew his reputation of keeping his eyes close, and knew that if they were open, they were in serious danger.

When no one spoke up, he gave one last glare and said, "Such is the fate of any one of you who comes near her again. If she comes to you, then you act like she is either I, or your master. Is that understood?" Every mazoku vigorously nodded its head(s). "Good." He looked at her again, eyes softening, "Come on Filia, we need to see Juu-ou-sama." He began walking towards the door. Filia moved from his leg, to his cloak. She didn't let go of it and kept on glancing at the staring mazokus. She kept pace with Xellos, leaving a bloody pathway from the four gashed on her left ankle.

The door opened on its own once Xellos was just a couple of feet in front of it. He kept on walking a bit after it closed too. Filia didn't complain at all, she just kept on limping loyally behind him, blood still freely falling from the four slashes on her ankle.

After a little bit, Xellos stopped. Filia, who had been staring at the ground, walked into him and fell to the ground. Her ankle, not liking the sudden movement, sent jolts of pain up her leg. She gasped because of it. Eyes, though squeezed shut, had tears leaking out of them. She clutched at her shin, not on the wound, but near it, as if trying to block the pain from flooding her system.

She did not expect to be picked up and set, sitting on the edge, on the table. Through teary eyes, she looked at Xellos. "Xellos-san…"

"Your hurt. Here." First, he carefully took off her shoe, and then he ripped off some of his cape and then split that into one long strip. He then used his powers to nullify the poison that was eating away at her flesh. She was lucky, that's for certain. The wound was clear now, revealing her tendons in her heel. If the cat mazoku's claws had cut any deeper, she would have been crippled for the rest of her long life.

As he began to rap the wound, Filia was thinking. "Hey Xellos?" She said, finally breaking the silence.

"Yes?" but he didn't look up.

"What do you want for L-mass? It's coming up!" She wanted a way to repay him for his kindness.

"You know what I really want?" He said, tying off the bandage. "Its for you to be happy. That is all I want for L-mass." He looked at her face and smiled a genuine smile.

"Really? Why?"

"I wish I knew." He muttered, putting on her shoe again.

He took her off of the table and set her down. He noticed that she still favored her left leg, but it was less obvious then before and blood no longer marked her track.

She didn't run up ahead like she did before, but clutched at his cloak like her life depended on it. She was clinging so close to Xellos that she was going to make him trip.

When they went through the big oaken doors, she hid behind him, so no one could see. Xellos sweat dropped at the scene before him, but kneeled for Juu-ou-sama anyway. "Mistress Zelas, I had no idea we were expecting company, other wise I would have been here sooner." Filia has hidden underneath his cloak, so now it looked as if he had a grotesquely deformed back.

Zelas was currently whacking Deep-Sea-Dolphin up side the head with dead fish. "Huh? Oh, Xellos! There you are!" She dropped the fish and DSD hid behind a mildly amused Dynast. "Well, you're excused." She sat back down on her thrown.

Filia peaked from under Xellos's cape as he stood up again. But she wasn't devious enough to escape the eyes of the Beast Master. "Oh, and who is that behind you Xellos? I knew I felt something different when you came to the island!"

"Oh, yes, Mistress, this is Filia Ul Copt. You know, that one…" He changed languages so she couldn't understand it. "…Whom I get my meals from? Some weird spell hit her and now she's, well, a child." He switched languages again. "Come on, Filia, this nice lady is my Mistress. Her name is Zelas-sama."

Filia crept out just enough to be visible, bowed and murmured. "Hello…" She then hid behind him again, still watching them with inquisitive eyes.

"She had a little run in with a lesser," He sweat dropped at her now very shy behavior. "And got hurt, but I took care of it."

"What a cute outfit! Did she pick it out, herself?" She seemed like she was in her perky mood, a good thing for Filia, even though it did cause her to switch from topic to topic.

"Actually, Zelas-sama, Xellos-san helped me. But, he bought it." She peaked her head out again.

"And so polite too, I could just eat her up!" Xellos's face paled a little at those words.

"Oh, what a cute little, fishy, tail! Can I have it, fishy, please?" DSD had come up behind Filia and now was petting her tail with the blood red bow bringing every ones attention to it.

"L-sama! She's a golden dragon! I thought they were all dead. Where did you get it, Xellos?" Dynast **loved** the taste of Golds. Especially the young. His general and priest were in the background, looking at Filia with hungry eyes.

Zelas, noticing that 1) DSD was scaring Filia and 2) Dynast was WAY too interested in her and 3) Xellos was protective of things he considered his. "Xellos, take Filia-chan to my quarters, I wish to speak with her alone. Tell one of the lesser mazoku's to put a spare bed in your room for her." ()

"Hai, Juu-ou-sama. Come along, Filia." Xellos led an all too willing Filia though the big, solid black stone doors at the end of the hall.

When they got through, the doors closed on them, shutting out every other sound besides what was in the isle itself. They walked only a little more till the even bigger, heavier, ruby studded doors that was intimately carved on opened for them, and shut behind them.

Filia let her self look around. This room was completely different from a Supreme Elders'! It was skillfully furnished and it didn't have one book in it! The four-poster bed was such a deep blood red; it put her dress to shame. The tapestries that hung from the poles that connected the four posts were such a dead white that it would have made snow look gray. Not to mention it was big enough to fit her length in her dragon form.

There were more wolves here, though not as big as Cozen. Only a few lifted their heads towards the intruders, but they quickly went back to sleep, knowing no one unwelcome could enter here.

The huge lush mahogany wood chest at the foot of the bed stretched to each corner of the bed, quite a fete. It made her hair stand on end when she neared it, so she decided to stay away from it. There were little tables here and there, none as well decorated as the bed or trunk. () But then something caught her eye.

It was she! She walked to her self, turning this way and that. Her shadow self move just as she did. Finally she stood before her figure and waved her arms over suddenly. She did it just as Filia did. Filia retched out and touched it; the one on the other did the same thing and their fingers touched. So this is what a 'mirror' is! She had heard of these, but they were very hard to make and were very expensive and rare. This one was almost the size of the bed! Zelas-sama must be very important.

'This must be the first mirror she's seen. She is so easy to read.' "Filia dear."

"Huh?" She tore her eyes from her image to look at him. "Oh, yes Xellos-san?"

"Listen, Filia-chan, I must go and set up a room for you. Mistress Zelas wants to talk to you."

"You mean that nice lady that said my out fit was cute? She wants to talk to 'me'?" She looked around, as if checking for other people, not that it would matter. This, besides his room, was the only room in the castle that was sound proof and could not have a magic sound carrier out on it. "Will that scary man and creepy lady come too?" She whispered, not sure anyone else would hear or not.

He knew she was referring to Deep-Sea-Dolphin and Dynast. "Um, no. I don't think Deep-Sea-Dolphin-sama and Dynast-sama will bother you any more."

"Thank L-sama. They gave me the creeps." She shuttered and grabbed her arms, as if cold, even though the room was quite worm.

"Xellos, you can leave now." Zelas came in, her hair ruffled slightly. She looked almost irritated, so he patted Filia's head almost parentally before bowing to Zelas and leaving.

Filia watched him go. He was quite nice and she hoped that he would be back soon.

Zelas could sense her sadness at his leaving. 'How odd. A Golden Dragon _sad_ at his departure. She must of not herd of his deeds yet. If, and it is a big if, she was this age after the War of the Monsters Fall.' "Why don't we sit down, sweetie." She tried to say this in a maternal way, but still, it sounded like a command.

Filia jumped at being addressed by this drop dead gorgeous woman. Almost instantly Zelas could taste some fear and some uneasiness wafting off of the small dragon. She grinned a wild grin at it. 'This dragon has such a lovely flavor, no wonder Xellos kept her around. I wonder what her anger is like…' Zelas was almost thinking of ways to get Filia angry, each less realistic then the last. It took a while for her to realize that Filia was sitting, cross-legged, staring at her. "I'm sorry, I was staring. You said your name was?"

"Filia, ma'am. Xellos-san said your name is Zelas-sama. He speaks very… very… what's the word? Foundry?"

"Fondly?"

"Yeah, that's it! Anyway, he likes you a lot, so you must be a very good person." Inside, Zelas face-faulted and then started howling with laughter. On the outside, she sweatdropped. She never thought a dragon would ever think of her as a nice person.

"What some thing to drink." She broke the silence that had appeared between them. "I have tea, lemonade, and chocolate milk." 'I don't think you like wine.'

"Um, what is chocolate milk? What does it taste like?" She still was a bit edgy around this platinum blond with golden eyes, but she seemed nice enough and she didn't have claws. Filia grabbed her ankle lightly, still nervous that Zelas would lunge and gnaw on it or something.

This movement did not avoid Beast Master Zelas's ()eye. 'So that must be the wound Xellos told me about. I wonder how he killed the one who did it.' "Dear, if any other servant bothers you, you can come and tell me or Xellos and we'll fix it. How dose that sound?" She gave a tilted tricksters grin. Hey, Xellos had to get it _somewhere._ She mentally called for a servant to bring some wine and chocolate milk.

"Ok, Zelas-sama." She grinned back at her.

"So tell me, what did Xellos tell you about me?" They had received the ordered drinks (Filia backed away from the mazoku even though it was just a puff of smoke) and now were drinking them. Filia, it seemed, **loved** chocolate milk. Zelas wanted to know what Xellos told others of her.

"Well, ma'am, he said that you were very nice and beautiful and that if you die, he dies. That is why I won't let you die! I will protect you!" She happily vowed, milk mustache just adding to the comity of it all.

"Such big words from one so young! But tell me, how will you do that?" Zelas leaned forward and put her hand to her chin. This would prove to be interesting.

"Well… I would tell people off if they made you sad!"

"Well I am glade to know a dragon would do such a thing for me." 'Usually, they would try to kill me. Try being the key word.' "Come on, Xellos and I will give you a tour of the castle. But first, why don't you occupy yourself with this." She conjured a wolf plushy. "Don't worry about braking it, I will just make another one if that happens." She ruffled up Filia's hair before leaving. Filia contently entertained herself with the toy.

()()()() 

Zelas walked out into the room just in time to see Xellos fire up a spell aimed at Dynast's priest. (OK, I don't know his name. His new mane is John.) "XELLOS! What are you DOING? Sit, boy, SIT!" Xellos gave a last glare at John before sitting down exactly where he was, the spell dissipating. "Now what the hell was going on? Dynast, tell me his side of the story." She hated being a mediator, but she was forced into it this time. She knew that Dynast would answer for his priest.

"Well, John was minding his own business when Xellos came back from where ever you sent him. Then, all of a sudden, Xellos insulted John and then he fired up a spell when John tried to defend himself!"

"Ok, now Xellos, tell me your side of the story."

"I sent a lesser for a bed to be placed in my den for the dragon," She knew he was avoiding calling Filia her name because it would seem like he had a soft spot for her. "And came back here. I was waiting for you and over heard John and Sherra talking about her. I ignored it, even though I didn't like what they were saying. Then John came over and proceeded to tell me that the dragon would make a very good roast. We exchanged a few insults then he sent a small spell at me, which I blocked. He then said, and I quote, 'That dragon won't even be able to scream when I get to her.' Then you came in, mistress."

"Oh, that's a lie! I did no such thing!"

"Really? Then you must have a very severe short-term memory loss case, you should have it checked."

"Why I outa-!"

"SILENCE!" Lightning and thunder raged outside, the storm growing with its mistress's temper. The walls were pulsing with energy aching to be released. "You forget, this is my island and no one stands a chance against me here. Now Joe, Jonnie, Jimmy, whatever, you go to that corner, and Xellos, you go and get the Gold and take her to your room. Give her something to do or put her to bed because we need to discuss things in my chambers afterwards. Don't delay in doing so." But she really meant for him to take awhile for she needed to yell at them for a while.

"Hai, Juu-ou-sama." Xellos then went to her bedroom. Filia had fallen asleep on Zelas's bed (it was a tiring day for her), so he carefully scooped her up and teleported her to his room where he instructed the lesser to put the bed and put her in it, which was located near his. He tried to take the wolf plushy from her sleeping hands, but she only clutched it tighter. Giving up, he tucked her in and kissed her forehead. He looked at her, an odd feeling welling up inside, but he dismissed it and went to return.

During the time he was gone, Zelas asked Deep-Sea-Dolphin what had happened.

"Well, Dynast and them were talking about the cute, fishy, little dragon with the kawaii tail like they were going to, fishy, eat her, but I don't, fishy, know why they would eat someone, fishy, with such a cute widdle tail but they were, fishy, and then Xellos came back and he didn't like them talking about his pet like that so, fishy, he yelled at them and they, fishy, got into an argument and then they threw pretty glowing, fishy, things at each other that exploded. Can I have the cookie now?"

"Thank you, Deep-Sea. Here's your fishy- I mean fish-fry." She handed a cookie with a fish on it to DSD whom promptly eat it. "Ok, since it was a defensive attack, Xellos shall not be punished. But since John was only acting accordingly to his nature, he will not get punished either. Any objections." Her tone of voice stated that if anyone was, they forfeited their heads. "No? Good. Now, will you people please leave, I have a much to do and I have a headache. We can discus what to do with the reneged mazoku later." Her eyes were ice and the other Dark lord scattered to their proper resting place.

Making sure they were gone, she went to her secret stash. She made herself a whiskey on the rocks. Draining it, she refilled it, got up and headed for her chambers where she found Xellos sitting on the ground next to her trunk. "Now what have I said about hanging over mummies books?"

"And what has mummy said about drinking whiskey?" He retaliated. He would have had his head lobed off if he said this with anyone else present, only in privet could they act like this. Zelas got in her bed and leaned against the headboard. She willed the white see-through curtains fall around her bed. It gave her one of those not-to-touch-but-oo-you-wanna looks. She sipped at the hard alcohol, trying to deaden the upcoming migraine. The cup was smaller then it looked, it seemed and she pressed the glass with ice-cubes against her forehead. This gave an I'm-drunk-but-still-beautiful-and-you-still-cant-touch looks.

"Touché. Well, if you don't tell, I wont." She set the cup down on the nightstand and leaned on her elbow towards Xellos who had moved to the right side of the bed, he was fondling the keys to the trunk.

"That would be hard to keep from the beautiful, all-knowing, Lord of Nightmares, wont it?"

"True, but let's hope she'll forget before she wants to see us again…. Anyhow, what are we going to do about that Gold? You can't keep her forever. Well, technically you _can_, but I don't know how that would reflect on our reputations…"

"What, mother-dearest? You who can seduce any male, the only one in any world that can rival that of even L-sama's beauty, worried about that little thing?"

"Yes, I may be a beauty, but I do have pride. Back to the topic at hand, what _are_ we going to do?"

"Well, I was thinking, mother, that we could reverse the curse and then we'll get back to our lives as odd as they are."

"Do you even know what kind of spell it was?"

"That is why I was drooling over these powerfully dark books here that LoN lent us. They would contain the information we needed. If not, then at least I could figure out some new spell to shove down Johns throat. A win-win situation either way." He grinned jokingly towards his mistress.

"That is tempting, I'd rather not use those books. They contain the most powerful dark magic spells ever created, their covers have been dipped in the blood which they caused to fall in the first world of four L-sama created. Even I am nervous of their sinister aura. Why don't we just ask Luna? She is the Knight of Cepheid. And dragons are under her rule."

"But…"

"Do you want her to change back or not?"

"Hai." He knew he was defeated in this conversation, but he just didn't want to lose Filia. If Luna even suggested leaving Filia with her then-! Well, he probably wouldn't be around after that, she was the Knight of Cepheid, just as strong, if not more then Zelas; her best friend.

"Excellent. In the morning we will take Filia to Luna. Maybe she'll have new wine in…" Zelas thoughts drifted off to the delectable Zephilyan wine she was so found of.

Xellos new he had been dismissed, so he bowed and teleported to his den. Filia was still curled up in her temporary bed, so he decided to watch her. It calmed him to watch her steady breathing. Sure it was creepy, disturbing, and, oddly satisfying, but it helped him think.

He thought about the weird feeling he felt earlier. For one thing, it felt, for another, he didn't know what it was called. It wasn't a negative emotion, that was for certain, but it didn't hurt him (), so it couldn't of been a positive emotion, could it? But if it wasn't, then what was it? The only thing in it he could recognize was possessiveness, but it was in more then one way.

Yes, as odd as it may seem, he was possessive of her in more then one way. The first was something to akin of ownership. She was his, he knew that, but (not) in the way of something like an item. He just knew that anyone trying to take her away from him would be in need of a new body. The other way was like one was possessive of a family member. You could be possessive over a sibling, he knew, but you would only want what is best for them. She was a mix of both. In her current state she was more towards the family possessive, but the idea of her being **Filia**, that leaned more towards the ownership possessiveness. He just couldn't figure it out. He SHOULDN'T be possessive, in ANY form to a dragon. And a gold at that!

Deciding to figure it out in the morning, he striped himself of his clothing—the lesser would clean them and return them before he left—and got into his sleeping pants. He then got into his bed, and actually fell asleep rather then go into meditation like he usually did. It was the first time he slept since before Dark Star.

()()()() 

"XELLOS-SAN! WAKE UP! TIME FOR BREAKFAST! WAKY-WAKY!" Was the abrupt awakening call for one of the most powerful mazoku's ever created. Filia then jumped on his bed, sending the already shocked demon flying.

"Huh? Wha?" Xellos intelligently replied, as he lay dumbly on the cold marble floor, his legs tangled in the sheets. Blinking, he stood up, just in time to catch Filia whom had flung herself at him. He held her bridal stile and she rapped her arms around his neck. 'Oh, yeah, I almost forgot about the little incident…' "Oh, right. Lets get you washed up before we eat. Hmm, we'll get you new clothes as well."

"Aww, do I have to? I don wanna take a bath!"

"Yes, you have to. Can you take it yourself, or do I have to help?"

"Well at the hatchery, the Elders always helped us. They said we would make a mess if they didn't."

'Why is L-sama so cruel? Is it because I aggravated her in some way? If so, I'M SORRY!' "Well, let me get ready and then we'll go." He sighed and got his spare set of clothes and went to his personal bathroom. When he came back Filia was just about to touch his trunk at the end of his Californian King size bed. "I wouldn't touch that if I were you." He had teleported behind her and whispered that in her ear.

She jumped and twirled around at his sudden appearance behind her, but then calmed down. "Why? It feels funny…" She looked back at the trunk.

He was surprised that she could detect its evil aura. "Well, let me show you." He pulled out the keys from the astral plain and opened the box, Filia hid behind him for an eerie black fog gently rolled out of it. "Don't be afraid now, you wanted to see." His mischievous nature came out, which was not a good thing. "It won't bite." 'Hard.'

"Well o-ok." She crept to the trunk, a chill running up and down her spine. The fog that was crawling on the ground grabbed at her feet as she walked, but it couldn't do anything but drift over her feet. After all, it was only the essence of the evilness in the trunk; it had practically no mass to it. She peaked inside, surprised that the fog was coming out of the chest, but it was perfectly clear inside. There were weapons, books, and scrolls. The books were located on the left side, and for reasons unknown to her, she wanted to throw those books into a giant fire and watch them burn. The scrolls cackled with a power, so she assumed them to be magic scrolls like the Elders used, perfectly normal. There it was! "Hey! That's the pretty blade that I told you about!" She reached in and grabbed the said blade (). "It's fixed! Did you do it? Is it yours?"

"Yes, it's mine. How do you know that it's the same blade?" 'There's no way…'

"I don't really know. It just is." Xellos was stunned to say the least. This blade was responsible for countless dragon deaths. During the beginning of the War of the Monsters Fall, before he killed all those dragons with that one finger assault, this was his weapon he used to kill individual higher-ranking dragons. The blade gets its power from its victims by drinking their blood. After one particular battle, the blade had gotten cracked and flung from him. Its power had bled from it when it hit the ground and he couldn't find it. Then, about 400 years ago, long after he had gotten his staff, it called to him. It was very weak, but it was a single for him anyway. He the healed the blade, and then killed the Golden Dragon who's office it was in, on behalf of more power for it.

"Ow!" The blade slipped from her grasp and gave her a feather light cut across her finger. There was a little bit of blood on the blade, bit it was quickly sucked into it. He picked it up, and put it back into the trunk. He locked the trunk and the black fog disappeared instantly. "It did it again. Can you kiss it and make it better?"

He face faulted. "Um... ah… err… here, this is better." He materialized a band aid and wrapped it around her wound, using a little bit of his power, he made the scratch heal faster, even though her dragon power was fighting it… somewhat. The blade, using her blood, neutralized her powers for a little bit. Since she hadn't been trained yet, she wouldn't feel the difference of not having the powers. "There, does it sting anymore?" He wasn't quite up to the whole lovey-dovey father figure, and he had no intention to… yet anyway.

"Well, no, but…"

"Well, lets go get clean now, shall we?"

"Ok…" She looked at her finger with a sad look, which Xellos missed, and then followed him to the bathroom. She striped herself of her clothes, shoved them into his hands and jumped into the steaming water before he could blink. Finding it just to her liking, she swam around, giggling.

'Guess she likes it.' "Its not so bad, now is it?" When Filia jumped in, a wave of foamy water came over him before he could react and now he was blowing bubbly wet hair out of his face. He dumped the soiled cloths into the hamper in the corner and materialized some shampoo and conditioner. "Now come over here and lets wash your hair."

This was the part she hated. Peevish, she swam over and sat on the step that was there and humped. "I hate taking a bath." She didn't offer any more complaints for the rest of the time, but had the look to rival that of a wet cat.

He scrubbed the dirt and oil out of her hair, dunked her under, rinsed it out, put the conditioner in, and took it out in remarkable time. He then got up to get a towel. When his back was turned, Filia decided to get some revenge. Grinning evilly, she used her tail as a bucket (don't ask me how, she just did) and flung the warm somewhat soapy water (the bath tub is like a slow moving spring, water continually flows through it, keeping it warm and clean) at him, catching him off guard. Water completely drenched him again and he turned around, fuming only to find her gone. He didn't see her anywhere and of course he wouldn't sense her. (It should be mention above why) He began to worry. A little bit. "Filia, that wasn't very nice now come out." The steam in the room was blocking his vision to some extent. "Filia?" (Insert 'JAWS' theme song here. Ya know, 'DUna... DUna…. DUna, duna, dunadunaduna, DUNA!') He went to the bath and peered in, seeing no one. Then something caught his eye. It swam by in a blur, whatever it was it wasn't the small Filia he was use to. "F-Filia? Is that you?" Then, the water began to froth and a dragon came out and pulled him into the water, roaring like a maniac. Of course the water was only 3 ft deep there and the dragon was about the size of a large horse. It smiled at him while he stared at her, completely soaked to the bone. "…." Suddenly he busted out laughing. Filia giggled herself and then they both got out, Filia waddled out and shook off herself like a dog.

Zelas was walking through Xellos's room, heading towards the bathroom. Filia came out of the door, perfectly dry (there were already some dry cloths in there for her), and past by Zelas. Filia bowed and said hello before scurrying on her way to the kitchens. Zelas turned from her to see a drenched Xellos there, looking like a half-drowned cat. "My, what in the great name of L-sama happened?"

"She got a bath."

"But she was dry. Why are YOU wet?"

"She doesn't like baths."

"Oh."

"Yeah." He began to ruffle through his stuff. After he got dressed half way, she spoke again.

"You do know we have to take her to Luna now." She watched him carefully, like a cat would watch over a cornered mouse it didn't want to kill just yet.

"I know." He pointedly kept his eyes covered by his bangs, the smile not there. He continued to search for his allusive shirt. Where the hell was that thing?

"Luna might think that she should stay with her and…"

"I won't let that happen." He kept his eyes downcast as he put on his shirt, covering up his well-toned chest. (MDF: drool)

"You know you won't be able to stop her." She purred. "As the knight of Cepheid, she has complete and utter control over dragons. Not to mention she might not think you are… well, that you shouldn't be left in control of a child, and she could kill you with a single swipe of her sword. I repeat myself, you _won't_ be able to stop her."

"I can try, now can't I?" He was finishing putting on his gloves and his face was dead serious. He materialized his staff in his hands, and put on his trademark grin. They then headed for the kitchens.

The head chef, who had been in the War room last night, Isanshi, was serving Filia eggs, a waffle half, orange juice, and applesauce. Filia was finishing it and Isanshi asked her if she wanted more. She didn't realize that Xellos and Zelas had walked in. "Xellos-san! Zelas-sama!" Filia then ran over to him and began to tug on his sleeve. "So what are we gonna do today, Xellos-san?" Isanshi, realizing all of her upper-most superiors were right behind her, threw herself to the ground, head touching the remarkably clean floor in a deep bow.

"Well, dear, we're planning on visiting my friend. I think you'll like her." Zelas kept Filia occupied as Xellos talked to Isanshi.

"Isanshi, get off the floor. We want our dear pet to feel comfortable, do we not? I don't think its use to people doing that."

"Hai." She got off the floor, but kept her eyes down cast. She had sense to realize that he didn't wish to speak in Japanese.

"Look at me as if we are the best of friends, act normal, not as if we are any different. Do you understand?" She looked at him, he could sense her fear of him and Zelas, but she forced it away and smiled.

"Good morning, Xellos-sama, Zelas-sama. Would you like some breakfast before you go? I still have some egg left and I could make some more waffles."

"No, that's alright we need to get going anyway."

"Hai, Zelas-sama. Here, Filia, before you go, have a cookie." She then sweetly handed Filia a wolf shaped cookie.

"Thank you, Isanshi-san!" Filia then waved to the mazoku cook, before being led away by Zelas, with Xellos following behind.

"If she get so much as indigestion from anything she eat from here," Xellos said to her before exiting. "I'll have your head on a platter."

"Hai."

----

MDF: (imagining Xellos without his shirt again) Ah, the simple pleasures in life…

()()()() 

"I don't see why we can't teleport."

"Mistress, from my experiences and vast knowledge of all below you, it says that dragonets (Hatchling dragons) are not shown they can teleport because they might hurt themselves."

"Why don't they just put a magic dampening spell on them afterwards?"

"Then the dragonet's magic would be stunted."

"Dammit… Ah, here we are, and about time too." The giant, flying, coconut carrying jellyfish landed outside of a small town. Zelas and Xellos, who lifted Filia off of one of the tentacles of the jellyfish (Filia during the ride: WEEEEE!), got down and waved off the bizarre creature.

They walked through the woods to the village that lay beyond. Filia was giggling happily again and Zelas was grumbling about walking. They walked into the outskirts of Zeniphilia (I can't find the correct spelling) and stopped before a barrier. Two huge stone dragons guarded the entrance to the city. Filia, being a dragon, didn't even notice there was a barrier and walked right through. Zelas placed her palms up towards the town and muttered a few words. Her hands glowed before falling back to her side. She smiled at Xellos before leading him into the town, the shield replacing itself where it once was.

They found Filia smiling into a fountain in the middle of the town square. Small toy boats and such floated passed and she giggled at them. The fountain was right in front of Luna's restaurant, so Zelas went ahead while Xellos walked up to Filia. "Filia, want to play with the boats?"

She turned her head to him, her eyes wide with childish delight. "Yeah! Could I, please?"

He nodded and pulled a very nice boat from inside his coat and gave it to her. "I'll be back shortly. Don't talk to anyone who is older then me, ok?"

"Hai! Thank you, Xellos-san!" She hugged him about the knees before setting her new boat in the water and watch it begin to hunt the other ones.

Xellos walked in the small shop, noticing all the chairs were on the tables, walked through the back door to see Zelas and Luna talking. They stopped as soon as they saw him.

"Luna-sama, its very good to see you again." Xellos bowed at her.

"Its good to see you too, Xellos-chan." He cringed at her evermore nickname. "Come and sit down, I have some questions for you about the young gold. Zelas told me you've taken a… interest in her."

"Hai, you could say that Luna-sama." Xellos sat down on the chair next to his mistress's, his smile a little forced.

Luna gazed at him for a while, not speaking. "So, tell me how this young dragon became… well… younger again." And, after he explained, she said. "I'll have to look at the dragon herself to be sure, but I think I know the spell and the cure for it as well. Tell me, what do you want the dragon for. A servant, a friend, a… lover perhaps?"

Xellos sweatdropped heavily. "Um, no. She is my… plaything and… a constant source of energy. Her anger is quite delicious."

Luna's eyes flashed at his moment of hesitation. She flicked a knowing smile over to Zelas before returning to Xellos again. "OK, bring me her."

Xellos was glad to get out from under her stare, and hurriedly got Filia. He brought her in, with her new toy (it had destroyed about half of the other kids boats with its mini-canon balls) and she walked up to Zelas. "Zelas-sama! Look at the pretty new boat that Xellos-san gave me! It can shoot little balls out from these holes here! See?" She held the boat up to Zelas.

"Why, what a nice gift! It's very lovely; you can show me what it can do later. Now," She directed Filia's gaze to Luna. "This is Luna-sama. She wants to talk to you. Why don't you be polite and bow?"

"Hai! It's very nice to meet you Luna-sama." She bowed, clutching her boat to her chest.

"What good manners you have! Say, what's your name?" Luna smiled motherly to her.

"Filia. Filia Ul Copt, ma'am."

"That's a beautiful name. Quite fitting for such a beautiful young lady." Filia blushed and grinned. "Zelas, Xellos-chan? Could you two leave us to talk in private?"

Xellos's hand on his staff clenched so tightly that Luna heard the wood groan in protest. Zelas stood up and, giving him a glare, towed Xellos off as well. Filia waved sadly off to him.

After a moment of silence, "Would you like a drink?"

Filia looked back at Luna. "Do you have chocolate milk?"

"Yup, let me go get some." Luna stood up, and turned the corner of the bar, going out of sight.

She watched her go. There was something odd about her. She looked the same as Zelas-sama and Xellos-san, but she… felt way different. If she thought hard enough, she remembered feeling it a real long time ago. Her eyes opened again as she heard Luna approach. "Thank you." She took a sip of the milk, completely forgetting about the memory.

"So, Filia-chan, what do you think of Xellos?" Filia looked at Luna again, before setting down the milk.

"Oh, he's the best person in the whole world! He makes me feel safe, and warm…" She closed her eyes and hugged herself. "Like being wrapped in a warm blanket on a cold day. I don't ever want to be away from him, cuz when he's gone, I feel as if something's missing…." She opened her eyes again to see Luna smiling. "Ya know?"

"Oh, I know that feeling quite well. You know, I have a younger sister that use to be like you, she's traveling around the world now. Would you like to hear about her?"

"Sure!"

()()()() 

"What are they doing in there?" Xellos asked for the umpteenth time.

"Xellos just sit down and shut up."

He sighed and did as ordered. His leg bounced up and down on its foot as he waited, glaring at the door. It seemed as if an eternity of time passed until Zelas stood up. "Ok, we can go back… now?" He was already in the door. Zelas sweatdropped and followed after him.

Once she walked in, she heard Luna giving a lecture to him about what to do with a dragon child. "… And don't give them too much sweets, it spoils them."

"Hai. Oh and," he covered Filia's ears, much to her surprise, but she didn't fight him. "The curse? How can it be lifted?"

"The spell was made for the following reason: To punish those who oppose the wishes of the spell casters. The spell would change them to a much more vulnerable state and, either A, the people near them will kill them, or B, the spell casters will come and get them. Neither of these things occurred in this case. To cure it is very simple: Spend as much time as possible with her and don't let anyone of light near. Then, the spell would run out of magic from her, and find no other source to use to be able to keep the spell in place. It should happen within a month or two. At most… four."

"Arigato, Luna-sama." He removed his hands from Filia's ears and she looked quizzically from him to Luna, before shrugging it off.

"Xellos go and get our ride back, ok? Wait for me there. You can take Filia-chan."

"Hai, Mistress." He then drug out the very happy Filia, who was nibbling on a cookie.

Luna and Zelas watched then go, a smile on both of their faces. "So," Zelas said, turning back to Luna. "What do you think?"

"I think they love each other very much. And, Xellos will be a great father…."

Zelas's eyes lit up, and she leaned in like a friend readying herself for a really nice piece of gossip. "Kids, you mean."

Luna nodded, an evil/knowing glint in her eye. "He probably never will admit to it, or even know what it is, but he is in love with her. AND, as a bonus, the reason she was cursed was because she admitted to herself that she loves him. Also, in her child form, she doesn't know what it is, but she is truly in love."

"I can't wait for the children! They will be such nasty little things, I'll spoil them rotten and leave Xellos to clean after it!" Zelas chuckled at her evil plan.

"You are too evil for your own good."

"You know me to well." She sighed and stood up. "You know your welcome at my home, but the curse is kind of cumbersome. I'll just come over here."

"Well, see you then!"

"Bye."

Zelas walked out side and met Xellos and Filia, the evil smile on her face scaring him a little bit.

()()()() 

_One week later_….

"Xellos-sama, must this gold be here?" The lesser demon was kneeling before the mazoku, head bowed and not looking the demon among demons. Xellos sat at the oddest chair ever. It was against the wall on a platform, yet it was more of an indent in a long solid stone table thing then a chair. Filia sat on the left side, facing the red headed, horned mazoku. Despite not understanding a word they were saying, she was quite happy. She was playing with a wolf doll Xellos got her and was doing who knows what with it. She was wearing a cream, flowy dress that looked more like a blanket at the moment then anything else. Xellos was leaning onto his hand to the right side, facing the lesser with a menacing smile on his face. It wasn't as if he was mad at this demon, it was just he always looked like this when faces with a lesser, ya know, to keep them in their place.

"She will stay. Now, why has dearest Dynast-sama sent you?"

"Dynast-sama has sent this humble, lower servant of his to meet with Zelas-sama to discus a trade offer."

Now Xellos's face really did show hatred for the demon. No one but the highest of the high could see a dark lord! This bastard was lucky even seeing him, the lesser beast! He sat up straighter and leaned forward, touching Filia's back lightly, bringing her face to see his. "Filia-chan, would you please go get my red book from my desk? This kind man wishes to see it." His face was smiling at her happily again, so she noticed nothing wrong.

"Hai, Xellos-sama!" He had told her that whenever they were in his 'office' where he carried out all the orders Zelas gave him; she would refer him as that.

He watched her hold the doll to her chest as she hopped down from his HUGE armrest and scurry to the door on the left side of the room. She shoved the doors open before disappearing inside. He dropped his smile and turned to glare at the demon. "Now what do you think would make me want to take you to Juu-ou-sama, when many more powerful/worthy, creatures couldn't even get an appointment with me?"

The demon shivered and fear wafted off of him. "B-because D-D-Dynast-sama to-told me I h-had to. He… he s-said th-that if-f you refused, t-to show y-you this." He, shaking terribly at the rage Xellos showed, pulled out a blue-green orb. Xellos's eyes widened when he saw it, and summoned it to his hand. Without looking up from it, he teleported to Zelas. He didn't see the monster smile and split itself, forming an identical one just like him.

()()()() 

Filia was looking in and around Xellos's desk in his room for that elusive book. Xellos had given her a full tour of the castle and she didn't get lost anymore. Ah! There it is, the bloody little thing. She picked up the hefty red book and braced it with her shoulder just to be able to hold the enormous book. But all of a sudden the ground beneath her shook violently, toppling her over. The book was sent skidding away from her and she laid down flat, eyes tight shut from the onslaught. But, as suddenly as it started, it stopped, leaving Filia panting on the ground. She stood up, grabbing the heavy book, and shoved the door open. The hall was dust filled and she heard shouting coming from Xellos's office. Filia hurried down the hall, past the wolves that were running back and forth down in the middle of the corridor. A queasy sensation filled her as she neared the room. Before she got there another fierce tremor forced her to stop. Wolves skidded to a forced stop all around her and a cry of fear came from her throat. She saw some rocks fall around her before another cloud of dust came from Xellos's study and the shouting got louder. The door, this time, had been ripped off its hinges and was hanging there, barely attached. Filia got up again, and clutched the book to her chest, an odd warm sensation filling it from her palms. She ran to the door and shoved it away, before looking into the now ruined room.

Apparently the demon that was there earlier was stronger then he showed. He was not from Dynast at all, but from the rebels. He had split himself into many, many clones. All just as powerful as he. But he was nowhere near as strong as Xellos, and he knew that. But, he was strong enough to cause a bother by himself, let alone with thirty or forty clones to fight with him. The jewel that he had given to Xellos was a rebel orb and he knew that Zelas would come. His mission was to at least injure the Dark lord, so that they as rebels would be recognized as powerful Mazoku and be allowed into the Dark Lord circle. They threw spells aiming for the astral form.

When Filia came in, bodies lay scattered all around, and only a few demons were left. Zelas was busy with three and Xellos was busy with five. But Zelas did not see that one of the demons was not dead, and he was powering up quite an attack for the Greater Beast.

Filia's heart froze. She knew that spells were very dangerous, and Xellos told her that only a few spells could harm Mazoku. And judging by the burn marks on both of them, these spells could, and that one was huge. Without thinking for herself, she ran at full speed to Zelas's back when the Greater Beast was killing the last demon. The thought that was in the young Golds mind was Xellos telling her that if Zelas dies, he dies. She stopped before Zelas and just in time. She thrust the red, glowing book before her and stopped the spell that was aimed at Beast Master Zelas. But, she could only stop it so much before it broke the book and sent her crashing into the Dark Lord's legs. Blood bloomed around and on her while Zelas killed the mazoku that caused it. Xellos screamed in rage before killing off the lesser with one stroke before teleporting to Filia.

"Dammit, Shaken! If you don't love me any more, then I'll leave!" The silver haired dragoness screamed, making the short silver haired dragon shrink back from his mate.

"But Sarah, this isn't what-" He tried, but she swatted his hands away from her.

"What it looks like? Well what the hell is it supposed to look like? I come home from healing the elder of a nearby village and what greets me? Her! Flaunting herself all over you and you don't do a damn thing about it!"

"Oh, why don't you just go to Lesser Beast Xellos and get yourself killed for me? It's obvious that Shaken and I are meant to be together!" The shoulder length gray haired dragon wrapped her arms around Shaken's neck, bringing him down a little bit to meet her height.

"Sheiko, that's not…." He said, sweat dropping.

"Go to the lesser beast?" The black-eyed dragon twitched, ignoring her mate's weak protest. "With the way I'm treated at my own home, it would be a paradise going to him!" The knee length hair swung and all of a sudden, Xellos appeared behind her, eyes open and anger filled. Shock filled all of the black eyes in the room, no one dared to move.

"Be careful what you wish for." He said. He held his staff at the dragoness's throat, but unlike when he did this to Filia during TRY, he held his hand behind Sarah's back, keeping her as far away from his person as possible. "I wouldn't follow us, if I were you. If this… _lovely,_" He strained the word, "Dragon does what I ask, I'll return her in tacked. If not…." He grinned as fear reeked off the trio. He teleported away, back to Wolf Pack Island. He had gone to an empty room, and thrown the dragon to the floor. She coughed and scrambled up to against the wall.

"Wh-what do you want with me!" She shook with terror as she gazed upon the obviously unhappy demon, her chest heaving for breath even though she had not been strangled in the slightest.

"You are to follow my order when I tell you. If you do not, you will die as well as everyone in your messily town. But not only that, I'll kill them all before your eyes, before leaving you to starve to death with the knowledge you are responsible for their death. Also, if you do not do this, I'll just go to another dragon town and get another dragon to have them do this. If you do as I say, I'll return you. No harm, no foul. What do you say? Choose your fate." His eyes bored into her's and she knew that anything he wanted from her was not worth getting her village killed for it.

"I-T'll do it." She nodded weakly and he strode forward before grabbing her shirt and lifting her up. He teleported to his office and threw her to the ground again. Her eyes winded when she saw what was before her. It was a hatchling golden dragon! She was oddly dressed, but had obviously been taken care of. The only thing amiss was that she had a very extensive wound on her stomach. Blood was trickling out of her mouth and she moaned with pain. Greater Beast Master Zelas was kneeling over her, holding the young dragons' hand. "Heal her." Xellos's tone was ice. "Anything you need in doing so will be provided."

She nodded and rushed forward, taking in the amount of damage. "I'll need a bowl of water and a towel. She might not make it…" She started to cast a healing spell over Filia's wound.

"If she doesn't, neither do you or your clan." Zelas spoke and stood, before teleporting off.

Once the items were provided, Sarah tore off the dress around Filia's wound and cleaned it. She continuously cast a strong healing spell, but she wasn't strong enough to do this by herself. "I…I don't have enough magic to heal all the way, I need some assistance." Xellos nodded and was gone in a blink of an eye. Sarah wiped away sweat that was beading on her brown, and sooner then expected, Xellos appeared with none other then Sheiko. He tossed the short hired, red-eyed dragon to the ground and ordered her to follow Sarah's orders. The only thing that made her follow along was the threat of a very painful death.

After a while, Xellos teleported away, leaving the two dragons alone. Sheiko look about before whispering to Sarah. "We shouldn't be doing this…" Sarah only glanced at her. "We should just kill the gold with a timed released poison. We can give it to it and then go home, while she dies, making the Beast Priest suffer. We should-"

"Shut up." The other female dragon said in two short, crisp syllables.

"But we could be the cause of his down fall! All for the small cost of this one's life! Only one small gold! We can weaken, and kill him only for one traitor's death. We…"

"How is it coming along?" Xellos appeared behind Sarah, cutting off Sheiko's tongue.

"Nearly finished, Xellos-sama. We only need a few more minutes." Sarah smiled up at the demon and he nodded, sitting in the air in a reclined position.

Once they finished, Sarah stood up and told Xellos all was finished. He teleported over and teleported the now sleeping golden dragon away to some unknown location; to the two dragons that is. He returned and Sarah walked up. "Xellos-sama, you must keep her in bed for at least two days. Feed her liquids and soft foods. Fresh air would help as well. We healed the wound, but infection still might set in, and if so, use anaorix plant. It's strong, but it will work. Use it sparingly, too much will cause a worse poison then gangrene."

"Very well. Now, follow me, ladies." He mocked bowed and turned around, leading them into a dark hallway. No torchlight showed itself, the only light coming from Xellos's glowing staff. "Don't wander off, you may never make it out into the sun light again if you do." They walked in silence after that.

Xellos was in the lead, followed closely by Sarah, and Sheiko was farther behind them. They could see nothing but the immediate surrounding, everything else might as well not have been there it was so black.

Sheiko was planning on telling everyone that the golden dragon was Xellos's weakness. She would be responsible for the Trickster Priest's downfall she could see it now. She smiled evilly, but then her dress caught on something. She tripped, and fell face first to the ground. She stood up, and started to yank at the dress. "Hey! Wait up!" She yanked even harder, and her dress finally came free. Xellos and Sarah, apparently, did not hear her as they were quite far ahead now. Not wanting to be left in the castle, she sprinted up after them. They turned a corner, and once she got up to that corner, turned as well. She met a door, and grasped the handle, pulling it open, and walked through it.

()()()() 

Xellos opened the door with a wave of his hand, and daylight streamed inside the dark room, nearly blinding Sarah. He walked out, completely unfazed, and she followed him. They were at the castles front door, on the top of the steps. Once Sarah was through the door, it closed behind her. "You should be able to teleport home from here." He turned and smiled at her. "You will feel some resistance, as this island muffles your power if you are an unwanted guest, so you will need to concentrate harder then usual."

She nodded once and watched him turn back around, to go though the door again. She turned away from him to consideration on a teleportation spell, hearing the door scrape open again. "Oh and," She turned back and looked at him, seeing him stand still just inside the door. "Thank you." The door closed once more, leaving her all alone.

Quickly, she teleported back to her home. She saw her husband sitting with his face held up by his hands. Others were comforting him. "Shaken…" She breathed his name, and saw him raise his head. His eyes were red and puffy as if he had been crying. "…You idiot." She smiled and he shot up and scooped her into a hug as if he was hanging onto life.

"I was so afraid, Sarah, I thought I lost you. Sheiko tried to get me to leave you, but I said no. I never had any intention of leaving you…"

"It's ok, I believe you." They embraced and new nothing of the rest of the world.

Sheiko was in a dark room. No light was there, nor was Xellos or Sarah. Obviously, she went through the wrong door. So, she turned around to exit out of the same door she came in through. But, she just ran into a solid wall. The door was gone! She didn't know how, but the door she came from had disappeared! Feeling around, she didn't even find a crack to signified a door, so she turned around to face the rest of the room in hopes of another way out. She squinted and looked around in the pitch-blackness, seeing nothing. She started to get a little scared, but she shook it off and began to feel her way through the seemingly nothingness. She could only hear her footsteps eco off the walls, and she could feel the air in the room slowly drop. Her breath shortened till it became short gasps, her eyes widened in fear, heart speeding up. It felt as if some predator was closing in on her, but she didn't know where it stalked her from the darkness.

Her heart rate increased even more and her steps quickened. Soon, she was horrified and was sprinting through the never ending black. And then she heard it, whispered words, frantic, hurried, but inaudible. The whispers stopped her in her tracks, and she looked around the shadows. "H-hello?" The whispers turned into murmurs, and she could pick up the occasional word. "Anyone there? Hello?" She began to walk to the sounds, thinking them Sarah and Xellos. The fear was still there, but she pushed it aside. The murmurs were now anxious words, and she heard it perfectly. But, it made her heart stop dead in its tracks, and her breath to catch in her throat.

"We should just kill the gold… poison. Then go home, while she dies… Beast Priest suffer. We should…." It was her voice, whispers of when she tried to tempt Sarah into killing Filia. Sheiko's heart was kicked into over drive, thrumming a constant beat unto her rib cage. Her eyes widened impossibly and she looked around hysterically.

"…Cause of his down fall! All for the cost of this… life! Only one small gold! We can… kill him… for one traitor's death…." The voice stopped, and all of a sudden, before her was a sudden light. She flung up her hands to block the abrupt assault. Once her eyes adjusted, she looked into the light and saw Xellos calmly smiling at her, reclining as if sitting in a grounded chair, but was actually hovering in the air four feet up.

"Xellos-sama?" He didn't move, but his smile grew. Sheiko began to walk towards him and into the light. "I'm sorry I got lost, but something snagged my dress and I had to get it free…. Xellos-sama?"

Xellos's smile turned evil and he opened his mouth. "Kill the gold… poison. One life… only one life… kill… death…" Her voice, the same one from the whispers came from his lips and Sheiko's blood ran cold and drained from her face. She took one step back before her body froze against her will. "Yare, yare." Xellos's voice was back to his normal one, except hatred bubbled just under the surface. "Those words do seem to put you in a bind…" His smile turned into a snarl and his eyes opened to glare at the terrified dragon. "Tell me, why did you say such things? Are you not a dragon? The ones who are supposed to be all good? So you were going to kill a young, innocent girl just for the small hope that it would kill or hurt me?"

"S-she is not innocent! The moment she met you she was tainted!" Sheiko had no idea why she said that. She didn't meant to say that, so why did she? She meant to grovel and beg for his forgiveness! What was wrong with her?

Xellos sighed, before calmly looking at his gloved hand. In it was a small bottle, the same one Sheiko use to have in her possession. "Narxius poison. I say, isn't this illegal where you live? It eats away at the flesh of all who ingest it. A very painful, slow and agonizing death I'm sure." He sighed again before crushing the bottle in his fist, the liquid oozing out around his clenched fist, and then turning angry eyes towards the still frozen dragon. "By the time I'm finished, you are going to wish that I had let you eat this acid."

Sheiko's horrified scream could be heard even on the astral plane.

Xellos opened the door out of the 'confession room'. Blood was splattered over his face, and it was smeared over his cloths and hair. Only a fleeting glace of the mutilated body of the dragon was seen before the door closed. It was a rather nice room, normally. It had a spell cast on it so that anyone besides Zelas, Xellos, and their head examiner, had to answer every question asked truthfully. Very useful, especially in times of war and when gathering information.

Xellos clapped and the torches came alive in the halls, and you could see random creatures skitter away back into the darkness. He walked down the halls, his footsteps echoing against the silence. He made a few turns before ending up to an ordinary wooden door. Slipping inside, he gazed upon the sleeping young gold. As he approached, he could make out her deep and even breathing. Apathy was on her face, along with a few bothersome golden hairs. He brushed them off her lovely face gently before abruptly turning and leaving. He still needed to kill something.

()()()() 

Xellos dried his purple locks with a towel, having just had a refreshing bath. He changed into silk sleeping pants before crawling into his huge bed. He got out his book, a new novel some human had written ('A light in the darkness, an explanation of the world') and read a few pages before his mind wandered.

It had been a month and a half ago when Filia almost died on him, he recalled, and she had been having nightmares ever since she regained conciseness. She was very skittish, rarely out of his eyesight for any length of time and if she was, she was in her room. Yes, her room. Zelas had made her a room for her to stay in, since they had no idea how long it would take for her to return to normal.

Xellos had actually started on her education, since it wouldn't be good for her if she went for so long and not kept up her studies. She was a very good student and worked extremely hard to impress him. He chuckled lightly, if she had worked that hard at anything, she would learn it in a matter of days. He toyed with the idea of keeping her as a pet and training her to be a subordinate, but he tossed it away. It didn't suet her.

There came a light knock and he was roused from his musings. "Yes?" His door opened slightly and Filia poked her head in. Seeing him already well awake, she snuck in and closed the door behind her. In her hand was the same wolf plushy Zelas had given her the first day she came here. "Filia-chan? Is something wrong?"

"Xellos-san, can… can I sleep with you tonight?" She didn't look at him and fiddled with the toy. She was wearing one of his shirts, a big white one that looked like a dress on her. It was baggy and hung all the way down to her ankles. It's not like they didn't get her night close, far from it actually, but she always wore the shirt she had stolen from his closet when he wasn't looking once.

Xellos sighed. "Now what have I told you? If you never face your fears by yourself, you won't conquer them and they will continue to torment you. You're a big girl now and don't need to sleep with me anymore."

"Yeah, I know but…" She fidgeted even more and Xellos could taste the fear return. "But this dream was the worst so far. I was sitting in a field playing hide-and-go-seek with you and, and… and…." The fear was very predominant now and Xellos sighed again.

"Alright. But this is the last time, ok?" He put the book up on his nightstand and opened the covers for her to get. She hurriedly complied, as if scared he would change his mind. She crawled on the bed and instantly snuggled into his side. He covered both of them up again and settled down into the soft bed; trying not to focus on the mere thought that _Filia _was cuddling into him. He decided to fuck it (no pun intended) and just remove the offending body and mind part.

They laid together in silence as Xellos listened to her breathing slow. Once it was deep and even, just above sleep, Filia spoke.

"Xellos-san?"

"Yes?"

"Will you be my mate?"

The question completely took him off guard and if he had been standing, he would have facefaulted. But, as it was, he just sweatdropped. "M-mate? Why on earth would you ask that?"

"Because I like you. You nice, and kind, and sweet, and caring, and strong, and a good teacher, and fair and I think you would be the perfect mate. Will you?" She yawned hugely and her eyelids drooped.

"Lets wait until you're older, then we'll see." He hugged her lightly. What the hell else could he had said? Hopefully, she wouldn't remember in the morning.

She yawed again, eyes nearly completely closed. "I'll hold you too that…." And that was the last words she said before she entered the plain of dreams. He sighed heavily before falling asleep into a dreamless slumber.

()()()() 

Warm sunlight was dancing across Xellos's back, waking him from his slumber. Oh, how good it felt to have such a nice rest! He hadn't slept that well in a while. He smiled honestly before curling up against the curvatures woman next to him, his arm around her waist. His still foggy mind grinned smugly as it registered that it was indeed an adult woman in his arms. His eyes opened to see… golden hair and a long pointed ear? He blinked. Wait a minute, didn't he--gasp! Xellos sat up very quickly and gazed open eyed at the dragoness before him. There was Filia, in all her fully-grown glory, sleeping in… his… shirt. Now, she was bigger then she was when she was last night, and the shirt wasn't any bigger. It barely brushed her lower thighs, her golden tail poking out from the rim. He took in her full form, the blankets having been kicked to her feet in the night. Thankfully, she was not awake and he had time to escape before she did. It would not do for her to wake up in the arms of Namagomi extraordinaire, would it? After all, he didn't know if she would remember what had happened. So, he teleported out of the bed and at the safe distance by the door. He formed a pillow and tossed it at her. It landed on her head, and she flinched, roused from her slumber. She sat up, seeming having no idea what was going on around her yet. Xellos looked and watched as her sleep-induced eyes cleared, revealing fully aware-of-surroundings eyes. She blinked, looked at where she was, what she was wearing, what _Xellos_ was wearing before blinking again.

The scream of 'Hentai Namagomi' that followed shook the entire island.

_One month later_….

Filia was cleaning up the last of the rapping paper from under the L-mass tree. (It's like Christmas (), ok?) Val had just left to go to the inn even with Filia's protest that he should stay here. Lina and the rest went with him (). _He_ didn't come.

Filia got a white dress and hat from Amelia (which she promptly tried on and kept on) which looked remarkably like her old pink dress and hat, many different flavors of tea from far away lands from Zelgadis, chocolate mints from Lina (which she hadn't seen in a while and Lina and Gourry had mint flavored breath), black boots from Gourry that only went to her ankles (she had these on too), and Val gave her a new tea set from a neat little town in the old barrier that was tucked away. She was arranging the opened presents under the L-mass tree when she found a large purple present left to be opened.

"Well, aren't you going to open it?" Xellos was casually leaning on the table behind her, arms folded across his chest. After the incident, she couldn't detect him as well as she used to. She looked at him, then at the package, and then glared back at him. "Its not a bomb, if that's what you're thinking."

She said nothing but glared at him still (he just smiled his chaser cat grin, as usual) and began to carefully fold back the rapping, just like she did with every present. She uncovered a white box. She looked at him again; his face was still grinning so she scowled went back to the box. She undid the lid, and folded back the white paper and pulled out a beautiful deep red with a black covering frilly dress and a purple matching bow. The dress had beadwork on it like there was no tomorrow, and was very detailed. The fabric was made of the strongest, softest silk she had ever seen before. The bow, despite being purple, matched the dress perfectly and was made of the same type of silk that the dress was.

Her face was completely blank; no emotion ran across it, no anger, no…anything. Xellos couldn't even sense any thing from her. She still was just looking at the dress, following the stitch work. "Aren't you going to try it on?" He almost added 'for me', but decided against it. Filia didn't seem to remember any thing that had happened, and would probably take it the wrong way and hit him with her lovely mace like always.

Filia looked at him again, then back at the dress, making up her mind. She slung the dress over one arm, grabbed the bow in the other hand and went to the bathroom down the hall, where she had put on the white dress.

While waiting, Xellos looked at the L-mass tree. On it were candles, bells, streamers, nick knacks of every kind, and a mini golden dragon. Next to this dragon was a present. The present hung from the sturdiest branch of the tree, slightly hidden. It was perfectly wrapped in blood red paper with a purple and golden bow on top. Silver ribbons caged it in the traditional fashion. It was the only one like it. 'My, what a beautiful decoration.' What he just thought was put to shame as soon as he caught sight of Filia. The dress looked remarkably like the one she wore when the curse was on her, but instead of having it puff out from the waist one with all the under layers, it draped to the ground elegantly, the slit in the side only going to her mid thigh. This one had a see through black cover over the red and had beadwork and was made of silk when the other one had been made of cotton and was doubled stitched as to keep together through the wear and tear of a 7 year old.

The purple bow, instead of being tied on her tail, was tied around her neck, and Xellos thought it a good place for it. Her faded old pink bow was still on her tail. She had taken of the hat and now her beautiful golden mane of hair was hanging freely across her chest and back. It was wavy and he could just make out the points of her ears through it. Her hands were together in front of her. She was looking at him unswervingly in the eye, unresponsive.

His eyes shot open when he first got sight of her, and she saw him take in her every aspect. He was stunned. Why did she never wear anything like that before? She was almost as, no; she was more beautiful then even L-sama herself. Her golden tresses looked like drops of L-sama's light. Her eyes could put any sapphire to disgrace.

His tongue got stuck in his mouth and his breath in his chest. It was a good thing he didn't need to breathe! Instead of blushing and changing again, Filia made her way over to the tree. Her hair parted in the back a little bit, revealing the back of the dress, or should I say lake there of. The dress's back ended at just above her butt. And had strings cress-cross from the bottom to the top where it cut off just at her shoulder. Just more of that creamy expanse of flesh and curves and he wouldn't of been able to restrain himself. Yes, this older Filia was definitely better then the younger one.

While admiring her back, Filia had gotten down the perfect little package. It fit perfectly in her palm. She walked over to him and handed it to him. Her face was still indifferent, but instead of a cold indifference it was just indifference, no hate, no love, no emotion, she just stood there looking at him. She was holding something out to him, he realized slowly.

His eyes finally closed and he looked at the present in her hands and then back at her. "I thought it was just a decoration." Standing up all the way, he took the offered gift and undid the intimately intertwined gold and purple ribbon and lifted the lid. His eyes shot open again at what he saw.

In the box was a small key. It was plain bronze and looked like any other key. It was lying–indented slightly–on rich blue silk, though not as finely made as the dresses, but it was nothing to sneeze about. It probably coast her a months earnings. Setting down the box, he lifted it up. It was on a gold, silken necklace. It was the same quality as the blue silk and Xellos thought she must of died it. It was the same color as her hair. But it wasn't the fancy box that she probably had been working on for a month, or the silk inside it or the silken necklace that he was looking at, it was the key itself. Yes, the basic run of the mill bronze key. And he knew exactly what it meant. He looked sharply at her, only to notice that she was only inches from him. "F-Filia?"

Instead of answering, she smiled and let go of all her emotions. Wave after wave of sensations flooded over him. Love, yearning, adore, etc. all crashed over his being. Now all the positive emotion should of hurt him, but strangely it didn't. It was like the positive emotions gave him strength. Before he could react, Filia flung her arms around his neck and covered his mouth with hers. It was a kiss full to the breaking point with passion and was quickly returned. They kissed until Filia had to pull back for breath. Damn that need for air. Winded, she tilted her forehead against his and murmured into his mouth, "I said I would hold you to it." She grinned a feral grin and kiss him again, shock once more on his face.

Epilogue thing. 

((Explanations. Refers to the () stare after a sentence.))

Chibi Filia, Chibi Xellos, and Chibi Mistress DragonFlame all come out holding little teacher sticks that they use to point to things. You, along with Chibi SesshoMaru, Chibi InuYasha, and Chibi Deep-Sea-Dolphin are all sitting in school desks and are wearing Random Japanese School's uniform. There is a white backdrop screen on the wall back of them. Chibi (wait, isn't he already a chibi?) Regular Haku is at the projector machine.

C. MDF: Ok, We are going to explain a few things that have happened in this fic. If it still confuses you after wards, then your screwed. Roll the tape, Haku!

Haku plays the projector. It plays the beginning of the fic.

C. Xellos: Freeze it!

The screen is frozen on the part where it's telling you the day's name.

C. MDF: Ok, since the world of the slayers is not my world (earth, sadly) I had to change the names of the weekends. Soknday is, obviously, Sunday. Since I do not believe in 'God' and 'Jesus' I do not believe it is the day of prayer. It is the day of sleep since no one could work 7/365/forever with out going insane.

C. Filia: Sederday is the other weekend day, Saturday. My shop in this fan fic., like many little privately owned businesses in MDF's hometown, is closed the entire weekend.

C. Xellos: Who's this 'God' and 'Jesus'? The only 'gods' I've heard about is the dragons.

C. MDF: That is for another time, now, fast forward Haku, would you? Stop at the GBBS.

Haku did as told and stopped the tape where Filia is staring at the glowing blue ball spell and it is next to Xellos.

C. Xellos: This spell is like a light bulb. (He pulls out a light bulb.) Now, I killed the people who made this thing about a year ago. (He screws it in to a light bulb fixture and turns it on, blinding everyone but himself since his eyes are closed.) See? Even though the creators are long dead, the light bulb still works. (Everyone in the background is still in agony from the sudden bright light.)

C. MDF: THE LIGHT, IT BURRRRNS! (She aimlessly swings her arms until she broke the light bulb.) There. That's better. Anyway, Haku, to the next scene please.

Haku, who had been wearing glasses, fast forward the screen while everyone was getting back in their seats and sending death glares to C. Xellos, stopping when the seen came to when C. Filia first woke up.

C. MDF: Ok, the reason she didn't wonder where her parents was because she wasn't living with them. Filia?

C. Filia: Dragons have children. Sometimes they have children they don't want, or cant take care of, or they (the parents) die. It wasn't uncommon in my youth for dragonets to be put in a hatchery. But, it wasn't just an orphanage. No, also any parent wanting their chided to be a priest or a priestess of any temple also put them in there. In this fan fic, my parents knew how strong I was (C. Xellos snorted at that, and got hit upside the head for it too) since hatching and put me in there. It actually was considered an honor to be in a hatchery. It was like a privet school.

C. MDF: Haku fast-forward to the store.

Haku did as told and stopped at the store.

C. MDF: Kay, this store is like a hot-topic. The best place for Goths and/or freaks. It is one of my favorite stores. We finally got one! I am soo happy! I wanna work there, but cant because you have to be 18+ to work there. I am only 15. (Sigh) Fast-forward a tiny winy bit.

The tape stopped at where Xellos just noticed the bow.

C. MDF: Now the reason the bow went back to its younger version is because the spell worked in this way. It was a mini time machine. Anything it hit that existed in both the present time and the time it was set to travel back to, travel back to it. Filia did not have those cloths back then, but did have the bow. She, obviously, existed back then. So, both she and her bow went to their younger forms. Filia went back to a 7 year old, and the bow became new again. Also, it helped that it was drenched in Filia's blood. Filia, you take over from there.

C. Filia: Ok, the reason behind the bow is this, in this story, when I cut my hand on that old war weapon it bled, of course. Anyway, I had a bow I got from my parents right before I was sent to the hatchery. It was my Grandmother's, who was killed by Xellos here in that one infamous attack he did with one finger. It was, before, whiter then snow. My blood is quite magical and it stained the bow and made it so it wouldn't wear away. The reason it was, when I was older, pink is because after being washed after 100's of years, it faded. Every thing fades eventually.

C. MDF: Haku, please go to the island.

Haku fast forward till he reached the part where Filia was talking about remembering, somewhat, Wolf Pack Island.

C. MDF: since originally they speak Japanese's, I added 'san' instead of Mr. but, when she called him 'Mr. Purple-head' I didn't put 'san' in instead because it sounded better in English. Next.

Haku then fast-forwarded till he got to the part where Filia told him that she remembered he did something bad so that her Elders didn't like him.

C. Xellos: Don't ask me why I wouldn't want her knowing, it's your fic, MDF-sama, you tell them.

C. MDF: Hey, I have no idea how your mind works, so lets forget it.

Haku went to the next scene. It was were Filia said she wouldn't let Zelas die.

C. Filia: Don't ask me, you're the one who put it in.

C. MDF: I have no idea why I put it in here for the edits. OH well.

Haku, sweat dropping, went to the next scene. He stopped at the scene where Xellos is threatening the other mazokus. C. Xellos comes up and uses his pointer stick to point at himself.

C. Xellos: Ok, the reason Filia didn't react to me calling her my pet/property/etc. is because I said it in mazoku. Mazoku is the official language of mazoku's and no dragon could ever hope to under stand it. I switched between that and Japanese, so she understood in some spots, but not in others.

C. Filia: Yes, we shall never under stand mazoku, just like no Mazoku could ever dream of understanding the official language of Dragons, Igpa Attenla.

C. Xellos: Huh? o.0?

C. MDF: Oha, uoya eckspa Igpa Attenla?

C. Filia: Esya. Owha idda ouya earnla oota eckspa Igpa Attenla?

C. MDF: Yma omma. Akuha, extna eensa easepla.

Haku: Esya, DFMa-amasa

C. Xellos: WILL YOU STOP SPECKING THAT?

C. Filia & C. MDF: ifela isa ounderfulwa, (sings)

Everyone: NO MATTER WHAT LANGUAGE, DON'T SING THAT!

Haku went to when Zelas told Xellos to put a bed in his room for her.

C. Filia and C. Xellos decided to have some tea, for this would go on for a while.

C. MDF: Okalydokaly-now, this are the main reasons Xellos did as told after Zelas said 'I could just eat her up' and not try to convince her not to eat her goes as follows: 1) he couldn't do anything to stop Zelas if she was going to eat Filia anyway, 2) When he heard Zelas say for him to put a bed for her in his room, he knew she was saying 'You can keep her for the time being.' If she had told him to put her in a spare gust room, she would of meant 'You could keep her from this day forth till all eternity.' NEXT!

The screen now shows Zelas's room.

C. MDF: I would have had more description, but I didn't feel like it, so I didn't. NEXT!

The screen appeared where Zelas saw Filia grab her ankle.

C. MDF: Ok, once again, THANKS BEAST MASTER ZELAS! Thank you for reviewing most of my stories. And this story is dedicated to you, and I made Zelas a sort of main character so just to mention your name as much as possible. Show us the next screen.

Haku came to the seen where it said the weird emotion wasn't a negative one, but it didn't hurt him.

C. MDF: Kay, I am a firm believer that mazoku's can feel positive emotions.

Both C. Filia and C. Xellos choked on their tea.

C. MDF: The Mazoku's can love just as much as the dragons can hate.

C. SesshoMaru raised his hand. C. MDF called on him and he asked: but in the episode of Slayers TRY, when Amelia, Gourry, and Zelgadis sang 'life is w-o-n-d-e-r-f-u-l', and said and did happy things, he nearly died. How do you explain that?

C. MDF: Well, did not Filia break down screaming in the temple of the ancient dragons and all that happened was she saw skeletons. Is that not the same?

C. Filia: Of course not! They were doing happy, lovely, things! That was death written everywhere! An open grave!

C. MDF: Well, since mazoku's and dragons are opposites, happiness is death, lovely is horrific, and vise versa. It would be the equivalent of someone torturing someone right in front of you and you hear his or her pitiful screams of pain and you can't do anything about it. Same difference.

Haku then went to another scene. It was the one with the blade.

C. MDF: I don't know that typical blades name, OK?

Haku went to where it said: 'Its like Christmas OK!'

C. MDF: I actually started writing this well before Halloween '03, like August or something, and that scene a week before the wonderful All Hollow's Eve '03.

The next scene told of Lina and the rest.

C. MDF: back after TRY, they all had an encounter with a wormhole. They appeared on Filia's den's carpet 53 years later. After a hefty explanation, Amelia re-clamed the crown. Zelgadis found in the castles vast library, a new spell that would hide his features, but it wasn't a cure. Now he could go to any town with out the fear of people running in terror, but still have his speed, sight, hearing and such. Amelia cast the spell, and it had a weird side affect. Zelgadis couldn't get out side of a two-mile radius of her. They didn't seem to mind that much. Lina, actually worried about her sister, visited her only to find her just as before, with the exception of that Luna now owned the restaurant. Gourry found another sword and continued to 'protect' Lina from harm.

Well, that explains it all. Bye bye Mina-san! Oh, and I don't like children that much, so explains the lack of knowledge regarding them.


End file.
